Sonic - EG Legend of Everfree
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: The Mobians and the Equestria Girls arrive at Camp Everfree to relax and get away from the battles and mysteries at school for the summer. but as the week goes on, strange things begin to happen. New powers appear, a legend is revealed, and old enemies and allies return. Will Sonic and his friends solve what's happening at Camp Everfree and fix it?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun slowly rose and everything was in bright sunlight. Plants grew out of their sleep, brides began to fly around, and people were waking up and getting to businesses.

After the massive war for the entire multiverse, it had been in peace, and it was safe all thanks to two of the most powerful heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and Strike the Speed Force God.

A bus was driving down a road far into the woods to the location know as Camp Everfree; a camp that had been in the country for generations. The students of Canterlot High School were all in seats wearing their clothing for the camp and having conversations with each other. Sonic, his Mobian friends, their girlfriends, and Twilight were on there. The girls had left their Chaos Emeralds in a safe place at their homes.

Sonic was a teenage boy with bright peach colored skin, admiral blue spiky hair with emerald green speed glasses in it, and green emerald eyes. He was wearing a navy blue non-sleeve hoodie over a white shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, cobalt blue cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and bright crimson red and white striped running shoes. For accessories, he had a mocha brown bandana around his neck, on his hands were white fingerless gloves with white sports tape and a lapis blue wristband on each wrist, a bright silver guitar medallion necklace around his neck under his bandana, and he even had his Enerbeam device from his fight with Lyric on his wrist with a blue glow.

Rainbow Dash was Sonic's girlfriend. She was a girl with cyan-blue colored skin, rainbow hair, and pink magenta, violet eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with rose red on the shoulders and arms and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, aqua-blue pants with a pocket on each side, a primary colored wristband on each wrist, white socks with primary colored strips at the top, and bright red and white running shoes with a bright yellow lightning bolt on the ankles.

Sonic and Rainbow were sitting beside each other holding each other's hands. They were looking at the nature from out the window.

"I'll be honest, Dashie, I'm actually feeling excited for my very first class field trip. You feeling excited?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow blushed at Sonic by her little nickname, but smiled, "Heck, yeah, Sonic. This is gonna be fun."

"It's going to be really fun being there with you," Sonic said.

Rainbow wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, "I know."

Sonic smiled before he and his girlfriend pulled each other into a kiss on the lips. That was until, "No! STOP!"

Sonic and Rainbow looked to see that their friend, Twilight Sparkle was freaking out until her dog, Spike calmed her down, "Twilight, wake up."

Twilight Sparkle was a girl with lavender purple skin, her hair was dark berry blue with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, and it was tied up in a ponytail, and she had violet purple eyes. She was wearing black glasses over her eyes, an arctic blue shirt with a cobalt blue collar and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, dark violet purple shorts with white stars on them with a lighter violet purple belt with a magenta purple star on the center on the front, long white socks with hot pink strips at the top, and amethyst-violet purple and white shoes with a magenta purple star on each side.

Spike was a small iris purple dog with apple green eyes, parakeet green spiked up hair, chartreuse green ears, and a denim blue collar with silver spikes and a gold dog tag with a pink heart in the middle. He also had a normal blue Camp Everfree hat on his head.

Manic, Pinkie Pie, Shadow, and Sunset Shimmer were all sitting behind Twilight and Spike's seat. "We can't stop, silly. We're not there yet," Pinkie said.

Manic was a teenage boy with peach skin, chartreuse green hair that was in the look of a rock style, sky blue eyes, and a black earing in each ear. He was wearing a chartreuse green non-sleeve hoodie with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest over a white T-shirt, basil green cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and parakeet green and white striped running shoes.

Pinkie Pie was Manic's girlfriend. She had blush pink skin, fuscia-strawberry pink fluffed up hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with taffy pink on the shoulders and arms and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, cerulean blue shorts with a bright yellow and watermelon pink balloon on each side and a merigold orange belt with a magenta purple heart on the center on the front, long white socks with bubblegum pink strips on the top, and Aegean blue and fuscia pink hiking boots with orchid purple laces.

Shadow was a teenage boy with peach skin, crimson red eyes, and his hair was black with crimson red highlights. He was wearing a long sleeve coal black shirt with crimson scarlet red on the shoulders and arms, raven black jeans, and merigold orange and crimson red striped hover shoes with bright gold rings. He also had pure gold rings on his wrists, ink black fingerless gloves, and what looked like an onyx black belt around his waist with two empty pistol holsters on both sides.

Sunset Shimmer was Shadow's girlfriend. She had yellowish-orange skin, bright red and bumblebee-yellow hair, and aqua greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with magenta purple on the shoulders and arms and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, ash grey shorts with a currant red belt with a shimmering red and yellow sun on the center on the front, reddish pink socks, and charcoal and tan-yellow hiking shoes with crimson red laces.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunset asked Twilight.

"You gave quite a bit of a scream," Manic said.

"Heh, I'm fine," Twilight said.

Sunset was about to say something else when Pinkie spoke, "We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows, and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallows pillows!"

"Yeah, probably not gonna do that," Rainbow said.

"Maybe you're not," Pinkie said before putting a bag of different colored marshmallows against her cheek, making Manic chuckle.

The principle of Canterlot High School, Celestia, spoke, "Attention, students. We're almost there, but before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip."

"When we were your age," Vice-Principle Luna said, "We made some of our favorite memories in these woods. And we're sure you will too."

"And we are really glad that you and your friends had chosen to come with us as well, Sonic," Celestia said.

"Hey, it's no problem, Principle Celestia," Sonic said, "We're happy to help support no matter what."

"Now," Celestia said, "Who's excited for Camp Everfree?"

All the students cheered in excitement for the trip. Sonic noticed that Twilight had slight smile on her face, but also a bit of worry. He hoped that she was okay.

Later, the school bus had arrived at the camp. There were a few different types of small and big wooden buildings, benches, an area with a few types of activities; rock climbing and archery, many tents for different groups that would later be set up, and a small beach with a few sails boats and docks.

The students stepped out of the bus and began to grab their bags. Two of Sonic's friends, Tails and his girlfriend Fluttershy, looked around the area.

Tails was a teenage boy with peach colored skin, orange-yellow hair with specks of white on the tips, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a honey orange T-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, mocha brown cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and cherry red and white hiking shoes. He also had carob brown engineer goggles in his hair, white gloves on his hands, an Aegean blue bandana around his neck, and an Enerbeam device like Sonic's on his wrist, but the glow was orange.

Fluttershy was a teenage girl with cream yellow skin, her hair was long and bright pink that fell to her waist with a white butterfly hairclip in it, and she had teal blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with fern green lining around the open parts and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, a fern green skirt with two pockets on the front, white long socks with crepe pink dots, and watermelon/ballet slipper pink and white hiking shoes.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy asked.

"It really is," Tails said, "I can't wait to go on our first nature walk."

"You actually want to see the cute animals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure," Tails smiled, "I'd do anything to make you feel happy."

Fluttershy blushed deeply, but she smiled, "Oh, come here," she said as she softly cupped her boyfriend's cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss, which he returned as well.

"I definitely want to go on one of those," Spike said.

"You want to see all the adorable whipping creatures too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Spike answered, "Specifically, squirrels. More specifically so I can chase them."

Spike gave a bark and panted. Knuckles and Applejack chuckled.

Knuckles was a teenage boy with tan skin, purple eyes, and crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a currant red T-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, wood brown cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and amber orange and pine green hiking shoes. He also had white fingerless gloves with two spikes on his hands, and the same Enerbeam device as well, but the glow was red.

Applejack was Knuckles' girlfriend. She had light orange skin, blonde yellow hair tied up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, a few specs of white on both her cheeks, and bright green emerald eyes. She was wearing a Stetson tortilla brown cowboy hat, a white shirt with a shamrock green collar and the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, Aegean blue shorts with a penny brown belt around her waist with a crimson red apple looking buckle on the front, and cinnamon and peanut brown cowgirl boots.

"Knuckles and I are just lookin' forward to roughin' it," Applejack said as she rubbed her hands.

"Yeah," Knuckles said, "We're gonna make our own shelters, forage for food…"

Sonic and Rainbow walked by with their bags. "Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep!" Applejack said, "Still gonna forage though."

Silver and Rarity stood next to a pile of suitcases and backpacks. Silver was a teenage boy with peach skin, his silver hairstyle showed five points to the top pointing up in the front and two long locks going down to his back while a few shorter points were in front of his forehead, and he had gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a cloud grey T-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, anchor cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and cyan blue and gold yellow hiking shoes. He also had had white fingerless gloves on his hands with cyan blue symbols and lining and bright gold rings on the wrists.

Rarity was Silver's girlfriend. She had pure white skin, slightly dark violet purple curly hair with a cerulean blue triple-diamond hairclip resting at front, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light pale blue sleeveless shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest and white on the bottom, pale violet purple shorts with three white diamonds on each side of the legs, light pale blue socks with two regular purple diamonds on the sides, and white and sapphire blue hiking-heel blue shoes with three cerulean blue diamonds on the sides.

"Ho, this'll be fun," Silver said, "Won't it, love?"

"Oh, but of course, darling," Rarity said, "I'm just after some R'R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes."

"I'll say," Pinkie said, "We fought three evil Sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, bad guys from the past and parallel worlds, and two demon friends."

Pinkie turned to see Sunset who was looking at her and Twilight who looked down sadly. She gave a bit of a nervous chuckle, "Uh, hehe, no offense."

"None taken," Sunset said, before she said to Twilight and softly punched her arm, "You'll get used to it."

"Yep," Applejack said, "Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet."

"It's gonna be nice getting away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kind of stuff," Knuckles said.

"Agreed," Shadow said, "It'll definitely be a really relaxing trip, and for all of us to be together."

"And yet," Sonic said, "I wonder how Strike is doing. I've heard from him that Specter left his home town and went somewhere else."

Flash Sentry came to Twilight and handed her backpack to her, "Here you go, Twilight."

Twilight took her backpack, "Thanks. It's Flash, right?"

"Yep, that's me," Flash answered, "And you're you. And we don't know each other very well."

Flash just turned and said to himself, "Cool story, bro."

"Right," Twilight said, "I guess I'll see you around."

Flash nodded before walking away. Twilight turned to Sunset and Shadow and held her hands up, showing that she was saying, 'What was that about?'

Sunset placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder as she asked, "You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here, but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight answered.

"Well, the thing is…" Shadow said, "Flash kind of had a… thing for her."

"Oh," Twilight said before she looked at Flash who was still walking.

Suddenly, there was a loud microphone feedback sound that made everyone cover their ears. "OW! Who's making that sound?" Manic asked.

A female voice spoke through a speaker from the wooden building next to the entrance/exit of the camp, "Hi, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

The students all grabbed their bags and headed for the courtyard. "Ready, guys?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," the other Mobians said.

Later, everyone had gathered around in the courtyard of Camp Everfree. On the wooden round stage with a gazebo roof were a teenage girl and a teenage boy.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree," the girl said through a microphone. She had rouge pink skin, light and dark rosewood pink hair with white and yellow flowers in it, and shamrock green eyes. She was wearing a blonde yellow shirt with a bit of chartreuse green, cerulean blue shorts, and carob brown shoes with one of the same flowers on each. She also had a brown string with five small geodes. One was pink, one was yellow, one was white, one was orange, and one was bright blue.

The girl continued, "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director. Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce."

Timber Spruce had sepia tan skin, light and dark basil green hair with a pebble grey hat on, and fern green eyes. He was wearing a ruby red T-shirt with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest, pecan brown wristbands on his wrists, crocodile cargo shorts, and carob brown hiking shoes with mint green laces and cloud grey socks.

Timber took the microphone and made some action stances, "Think of me as that awesome guy who should always be invited to fun things."

Gloriosa took back the microphone back, "We aim to please so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here."

That made the Mobians and the girls feel excited. Timber said, "Except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits."

Gloriosa then noticed Sonic and recognized him. She gasped, "Hey, you! The one with blur hair next to the rainbow haired girl! Are you…Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic and the others were surprised. Gloriosa held the microphone towards Sonic so everyone could hear him answer, "Umm, yeah, that's me. How did you know?"

"Timber and I had heard about you from the battle of those bad guys with those super powers," Gloriosa replied, "Our friends might be friends with you as well."

Sonic and his friends all began to think for a moment, until they heard a voice that sounded really familiar to them, "Hey, everyone. What's up?"

Everyone turned to see two twin teenagers near one of the totem poles. One of them had had macaroon tan skin, bright sapphire blue hair with diamond red highlights, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a cerulean blue short sleeve hoodie with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest over a stone blue T-shirt, sapphire blue cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and peacock and spruce blue striped running/hiking shoes. For accessories, he had lapis blue speed glasses in his hair, a denim blue bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves with teal blue and gold yellow sports tape, and a ruby red wristband on each wrist.

The other boy had macaroon tan skin, crimson red hair with merigold orange highlights, and fire yellow eyes. He was wearing a pineapple short sleeve hoodie with the Camp Everfree logo on the chest over a merigold-orange T-shirt, mahogany red cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, and scarlet red and amber orange striped running/hiking shoes. For accessories, he had merigold orange speed glasses in his hair, a gold yellow bandana around his neck, merlot red fingerless gloves with bronze orange and canary yellow sports tape, and a blonde yellow wristband on each wrist.

Gloriosa spoke, "Everyone, meet our friends…"

"Strike! Breeze!" Sunset said.

"You actually remember us?" Strike asked.

"Of course we do," Rainbow said, "Why wouldn't we? We're friends."

Strike and Breeze chuckled. "Yeah, it's great to see you again," Breeze said.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We just decided to come here to this world for a little week's vacation. We met Gloriosa and Timber earlier, and they decided to let us be here for the week," Strike said.

"How's your Sunset doing, Strike?" Twilight asked.

"She's completely better again," Strike answered, "She just decided to rest for a little longer. Our friends at Central Atlanta said she should be fully recovered in a week."

Gloriosa spoke through the microphone, "Ahem, so, as Timber said, hiking near the rock quarry is off limits, but otherwise your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your like ever?"

Gloriosa held the microphone down the students for them to answer. Rainbow raised her hand, "Rock climbing!"

"Done!" Gloriosa said.

"Archery!" Rainbow called again.

"Of course!" Gloriosa said.

Rainbow was about to talk again when Sonic held his hand in front of her, "Hey, hey, Rainbow. I know you're excited, but don't get over reactive about this, okay? We just got here."

Rainbow chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her hand while blushing, "Hehe, you're right."

Sonic turned to Gloriosa, "Sorry, ma'am, my girlfriend's just really excited for this kind of stuff."

"Oh, no worries, Sonic," Gloriosa said, "We have plenty of fun events here. Does anyone else know any activities?"

"Arts and crafts," Bulk Biceps said, "My mom needs new pot holders."

Gloriosa answered, "I'll supply the looms."

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie said.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie," Gloriosa said.

"Early morning nature walks," Fluttershy said.

"With walking sticks for everyone!" Gloriosa said.

"Oh, me!" Rarity said, "A fashion show where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!"

Surprisingly, Gloriosa answered, "A camp tradition!"

"Whoa, just like that?" Silver asked Rarity.

Rarity just smiled with her hands on her hips.

"We have literally never done that," Timber said to Gloriosa.

"Hey," Sonic said, "At least it's worth a try, right?"

"I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask," Gloriosa said.

While Gloriosa was talking, Timber noticed that Twilight was staring at him. He gave her a smile, and surprisingly, Twilight smiled back with a blush on her cheeks. Manic, Pinkie, Shadow, and Sunset noticed and smiled with a giggle.

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia asked, "That was my favorite Camp Everfree Tradition."

"The camp gift, of course!" Gloriosa answered.

"Really?" Timber whispered to his sister.

"Yes, really," Gloriosa said covering the microphone.

Breeze came between Gloriosa and Timber, "Hey, hey, hey, you two. Let's not get in an argument. We're here to make this the best week of camp, remember?"

Gloriosa and Timber chuckled, "All right."

Sonic whispered to his friends, "Is anyone else noticing the tension between Gloriosa and her brother?"

"Eh, a little bit," Manic whispered back.

Gloriosa explained about the camp gift, "Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers, working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bond that will last well beyond your time here at camp."

Gloriosa covered the microphone and said to Timber, "Which is why it's so important."

Gloriosa continued, "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole, and the sundial were also made by campers."

"The sundial was our year's gift," Celestia said.

Luna cleared her throat, "Even though some people saw it was a little impractical since the sundial can't be used at night."

Gloriosa chuckled, "You all seem like a really amazing group. SO I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind."

The students cheered in excitement.

"Speaking of leaving behind," Timber said, "Now's the time when we give out tent assignments, so you can leave your heavy bags behind."

Gloriosa smiled, "Ahem. So, Sonic."

"Yes, ma'am?" Sonic asked.

"Principle Celestia told me about you and your friends dating six of the girls and that you really love each other, so I decided you each can sleep together in the same tent that you and your friends' girlfriends will get."

Sonic, his friends, and the girls all smiled, "Thanks."

"Now, Sonic and his friends' girlfriends together, and the rest of the girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Other guys, you're with me!" Gloriosa said.

Timber held out a bag for the girls to get their tent assignments. Manic and Pinkie were first.

"Go right ahead, Pinkie," Manic said.

"Oh, boy!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie put her hand in to grab something and then pulled out a card with the picture of an emerald on it, "Yay! Manic and I are in the Emerald tent!"

Rarity grabbed her card for her and Silver, "Oh, us too."

Applejack got her and Knuckles' card, "We're in Aquamarine."

"Us too!" Rainbow and Sonic said.

Rainbow and Applejack cheered while Sonic and Knuckles gave each other a fist bump.

"Tails and I got Amethyst," Fluttershy said.

Vinyl Scratch showed that she got that card too. She gave Tails and Fluttershy a thumbs-up, and they did the same back.

Sunset and Shadow got their card, "Sapphire."

"Me too," Twilight said, "I mean, I'm assuming I am."

"How exactly is hard to tell?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"Technically, sapphires aren't just blue," Twilight said, "They can be pink, purple, yellow…"

Timber came over to her, "Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word 'saphirus'."

Twilight gave a little smile. Timber whispered to her, "That means blue."

"I know," Twilight said, "But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?"

"No," Timber said as he took the card while touching Twilight's had a little, making them both blush a little, "But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?"

"No, why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Because you're in it," Timber said bouncing his eyebrows.

Twilight smiled as she took her card back, "Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers."

"Not true," Timber said, before he saw that Bulk Biceps got a card with a ruby, "You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!"

Bulk took that too seriously and crushed the card in his hand, "AWW MAAANN!"

"I'm just joking, buddy," Timber said, "Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire, but WITH chromium."

Bulk just blinked before Timber said while Twilight giggled, "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful alike to the undiscerning eye. I'd better show you where it is."

Before he left to show Bulk where his tent, he said to Twilight, "See ya around."

As Timber left, Twilight thought about him. She could then hear Sonic, Rainbow, and Strike snickering and tittering while Breeze, Shadow, Sunset, Applejack, Knuckles, Silver and Rarity also saw.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Heh, nothing," Applejack said with a smile.

"Nothing at all," Knuckles said.

"Ooh, that was adorable," Rarity cooed.

"It was pretty sweet," Silver said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloriosa blew her whistle to get everyone's attention, "Okay, everyone. Go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!"

Gloriosa, Sonic, his friends, the girls, Strike, and Breeze heard the sound of a car door opening. Stepping out of a dark blue limo was a man. He had hazelnut tan skin, coal black hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing an Aegean blue tuxedo coat a picture of three moneybags on the side and gold buttons, a white shirt with a collar and sangria red tie with the picture of a yellow money sign, a pecan brown belt with a gold buckle on the front, Aegean blue pants, and pecan brown shoes with gold on the top.

"I need something," the man said.

Gloriosa tossed her clipboard on the ground and approached the man angrily.

"Uh, Gloriosa?" Sonic asked, "Who is this guy?"

"Breeze and I know this man," Strike said, "He exists on our world too."

"His name is Filthy Rich," Breeze said, "He's the richest man in Canterlot City."

"Indeed," Rich said.

"Filthy Rich," Gloriosa said, "So nice to see you."

Gloriosa pushed Rich into the door of his limo. She whispered to him angrily, "What are you doing here? Camp is just getting started."

"Just taking in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy," Rich said, "It's so… a-mph, relaxing."

"Well, you can look around when camp is over," Gloriosa said, "Now if you don't mind…"

Rich and Gloriosa stared at each other angrily in the eyes, until Rich noticed Sonic, "Fine, but just a moment, please."

Rich walked over to Sonic, "Well, hello there. Your name is Sonic, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, kid," Rich said, "But I think I could use your usefulness."

"In what?" Sonic asked.

"Well, why waste time here instead of being a part of my business?" Rich said, "You can be able to have lots and lots of money."

"That's very kind of you," Sonic said, before he crossed his arms, "But no."

That made Rich laugh, "Are you crazy? This can be an opportunity for you to be a famous person like me. And I also plan to bring Strike with me."

Strike walked up to Sonic, and they both said, "The answer is still no."

Rich chuckled, "Okay, okay, I hear you. But when you change your minds…"

"We will not," Strike said.

"Playing hard to get," Rich said, "I can respect that. But soon enough, you'll both simply come around begging for me to take you home."

Sonic and Strike growled angrily as they raised their fists. Rich quickly took what he said back, "Okay, that's a joke. You'd never beg."

Rich backed up into his limo and quickly said nervously, "I'm going now."

Rich's limo drove away. Sonic and Strike calmed down as their aura disappeared. Gloriosa gave a little smile, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Sonic said, "But what was that about? You and him?"

"Oh, Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp," Gloriosa said, "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again."

"Makes sense," Strike said.

"But enough about him," Gloriosa said, "Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!"

Everyone went to find their tents for the week. At the tents, everyone was putting away their things and getting settled in while having conversations with each other.

Knuckles, Applejack, Silver and Rarity were walking together to the tents.

"I'm all for learning safety rules," Rarity said, "But I do hope I can get started on my designs for the Camp Fashion Show sooner rather than later."

"Heh," Silver said, "You know, I still can't believe you really easily talked Gloriosa into having a fashion show."

"No offense," Knuckles said, "But we're literally in the middle of the woods."

"And we're s'posed to be roughing it, for crying out loud," Applejack said.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look," Rarity said, "Even if we are 'in the middle of the woods'."

"Fair enough," Knuckles said.

"Well, just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy-pants outfits," Applejack said.

Rarity, Silver, and Knuckles smiled at this. Applejack spoke at Rarity, "You're gonna, aren't ya?"

"No. Yes," Rarity said, "Don't worry. It will absolutely speak to your personal sense of style."

Inside the Sapphire Tent, Shadow and Sunset just put their bags down in front of their bed.

"I'll just be outside, Sunset," Shadow said.

"Okay, Shadow," Sunset said.

Sunset gave Shadow a quick kiss, which he returned before he left the tent. Sunset took out a flashlight from her bag, shined it on her, and made a ghostly sound, "Oooooohhh!"

Sunset put her flashlight away, before she asked Twilight, "That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich?"

"Huh?" Twilight asked, "Oh, I guess so."

As Sunset hanged up one of her other shirts on a rope above her bed, she said, "I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something."

Sunset then had a smirk on her face, "Her brother is pretty cute though, huh?"

Twilight blushed with a little smile, "He's okay."

"Ooh, now look who's trying to hide something," Sunset said.

"No, I'm not!" Twilight said.

Sunset felt a little worried. Then she, Twilight, and Spike heard the tent opening. They saw Sonic and Strike coming in.

"Hey," Sonic said.

"Hey, Twilight, you okay?" Strike asked, "Sonic told me that you seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier."

"Probably had another one of her nightmares," Spike said.

Twilight tossed a pair of socks on Spike's nose, "I'm fine."

Twilight turned to the others as she sat down on Sunset's bed, "I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting. Especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games."

"Twilight, that wasn't your fault," Strike said.

Sonic and Sunset sat down on the bed beside Twilight. "Principle Cinch was the one who encouraged you to try and use of that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep," Sonic said.

"You weren't ready to have that kind of power," Sunset said reassuringly, "But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust us; it's this one."

Rainbow poked her head in the tent, "You guys coming or what?"

"Be right there," Sonic, Strike, and Sunset said.

Sunset went digging in her bag, "I just want to put on some sunscreen. Huh, I could've sworn I packed it."

Twilight then found Sunset's sunscreen on the floor. "Found it," she said pointing at it.

Sunset was about to pick it up, but suddenly it was floating in mid air with some strange purple energy around it. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike were all surprised at this as they saw some other objects floating in the air with purple energy.

"What the-?" Sonic said.

"What's happening?" Strike asked.

They all turned to Twilight. "Did you-? How is this possible?" Sunset asked.

"I can't believe this," Twilight said, "It's-"

Sunset and Twilight said at the same time, "Amazing/Terrible!"

The objects all fell back down. Sunset said to Twilight in excitement, "Are you kidding? This is great. I mean, we've all ponied up before. Gotten the whole ears and wings and tail things. Shot magical rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened. How did you do it?"

"I don't know," Twilight said, before she began to panic, "Maybe I didn't. Maybe it's her!"

"Her who?" Sonic, Strike, and Sunset asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Twilight said, "Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?"

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"You heard Applejack," Twilight said as she began to walk out of the tent, "This supposed to be a place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me."

"If you really don't want us to, then we won't say anything," Strike said.

"I really don't," Twilight said as she left the tent.

"Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" Sunset called out.

Sonic, Strike, Sunset and Spike just stayed where they were. Strike then said, "Uh, see you at the docks."

Strike went out of the tent. Sunset looked at her sunscreen on the floor. She wanted to see if she could do the same thing Twilight did. She held out her hand and tried to levitate it, but nothing happened. She tried harder, but still nothing.

"I think you're just gonna have to pick it up," Spike said.

"Yeah, I don't think you have magic like Twilight does," Sonic said.

"Aw," Sunset said sadly, before she picked it up.

Sonic, Sunset, and Spike walked out of the tent. Sunset put on some sunscreen. But she and Sonic didn't watch where they were going and they accidently bumped into Gloriosa.

 _"_ _Show up like that!"_ a voice just spoke to Sonic and Sunset with an echo. Strangely, it sounded like Gloriosa.

"What did you say?" Sonic and Sunset asked Gloriosa.

"I didn't say anything," Gloriosa said, "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks. Did you need something?"

"Nope," Sonic and Sunset answered.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know!" Gloriosa said, "I've got this."

"Thanks," Sonic said, "We're good."

Gloriosa nodded as she walked to some of the remaining campers. "People that chipper make me nervous." Sunset said to Sonic and Spike.

Pinkie suddenly popped up out of nowhere and hugged both Sonic and Sunset, "This is gonna be so much FUN!"

"I guess not ALL people," Sunset said.

Sonic just smiled and chuckled.

Later, everyone was at the docks. They were all looking around the place. The lake was sparkling in the sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity asked, "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun."

"It evens looks like a crystal sparkling in the light," Silver said.

"It is lovely out here," Fluttershy said, "The fresh air, the cool breeze…"

A small mountain bluebird landed on Fluttershy's finger, "The birds that land on your finger."

"I think that only happens to you," Rainbow said.

Gloriosa was explaining to the students about the lake activities, "Lake activities are available every day until sunset. So if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know."

Twilight was walking onto the dock with a life jacket and a paddle. Applejack and Knuckles were just coming back on a green canoe where Timber was just waiting for them with a rope. Tails and Fluttershy sat down beside each other while giving pieces of bread to some ducks that had gathered around them.

"Are they just the cutest?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight began to walk backwards to see the ducks. "Careful, Twilight," Tails said.

Twilight took another step back and the wood that her left foot stepped on crackled. Twilight began to fall back, "Ahh!"

Timber was able to catch her in his arms. "Whoa, I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me."

Twilight and Timber smiled at each other. Twilight took off her life jacket and Timber took it and put it where the dock was damaged. Twilight playfully punched Timber's arm, and Timber laughed.

Flash saw this and just sighed. Then he saw Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset walk up to him.

"Guess I can't get too jealous, right?" Flash asked, "After all, she isn't my Twilight."

Sonic and Sunset flexed a brow. Flash quickly said, "Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were… sigh, you know."

"Yeah, we get it," Sunset said, "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria."

"Hate to break it to you, Flash, but that's where she'll spend most of her time," Sonic said.

"So you're saying I just need to get over her?" Flash asked.

"Kinda, yeah," Sonic and Sunset said.

"Ouch. You're not pulling any punches," Flash said.

"Not really our style," Sunset said as she softly punched Flash's arm with a smile and a wink, "Sorry."

Celestia, Luna, and Gloriosa were on the dock taking a look at the damaged dock. "This is a safety hazard," Luna said, "I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp."

The students began to complain. Gloriosa wanted to help, "Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!"

"Huh, or maybe we do," Applejack said, "If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go."

Applejack gave a part of the dock a little kick, and a piece of it broke off. Knuckles then saw what Applejack was saying, "Yeah. Building a new one could be our camp gift. Of course it would benefit us, but a nice new dock could benefit future campers too."

The others seemed to like this idea. But Timber said, "I dunno. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for 'future campers'."

Gloriosa got mad at Timber. Sonic and Sunset could see the tension between them.

Rainbow then came to Timber and said, "I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold and there was no way we were gonna leave this place with contributing to the most awesome camp gift ever. I'm with AJ, building a new dock is definitely it."

Rainbow asked everyone else, "What do you guys think?"

Everyone else cheered in agreement. "Looks like it's settled then," Gloriosa said with a smirk.

"Looks like it," Timber crossed his arms.

"That's some tension all right," Sunset said.

"Probably just some brother and sister stuff," Sonic whispered.

As everyone else was getting rid of the old dock, the Mobians, the girls, and the heroes were giving ideas to Watermelody and she was drawing a picture of what the new would look like.

"We can reinforce the foundation," Twilight said.

"Make it nice and sturdy," Applejack said.

"And we can add a wood carved sigh that says 'Camp Everfree'," Sunset said.

"And little boxes of food so you can feed the ducks and fishies," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night," Rainbow said.

"And maybe we'll also include some benches for people to relax," Sonic added.

Watermelody drew down the ideas, did a little erasing, and showed them how the new dock would look. It showed as a wide and long dock with a bench on both sides near the land, ropes tied on the high parts of the logs, two tree poles with a wood carved sigh that had the Camp Everfree logo on the center at the front.

"Nice," Strike said.

Rarity gasped, "It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!"

"No offense, Rarity," Knuckles said, "But more importantly, it'll be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife."

"Oh, of course that too," Rarity said, "But I say perfect place to showcase glamorous boho chic styling."

"I think it can be both for while we're here," Sonic said, "But it's really a dock."

"What do you guys think?" Twilight asked.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it," Celestia said.

"YES!" Pinkie yelled, "Adult supervision!"

Later, the main base of the dock was about sixty percent finished. Rainbow held a hammer in the air and slammed it on a nail that she put into one of the wood planks.

Applejack chuckled, "Nice hammer. Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, duh. The took box?" Rainbow answered.

"That's cool," Applejack said, "I made mine."

Applejack showed Rainbow her hammer. It was a strong stone with a whole bunch of tape wrapped around it and having it attached to a strong stick.

"Ugh," Rainbow said.

Timber, Strike, and Breeze were working on some lanterns to put on the logs of the dock. Strike and Breeze were taking their time for this whole camp gift.

"Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights?" Twilight asked impressed, "Pretty crafty there, guys."

"You think these lanterns are crafty?" Timber asked.

"I think you should definitely see Timber's macaroni art," Strike said, "Timber's like the Picasso of noodles."

Twilight giggled at this. Breeze took a look a how the dock was at the moment, "Wow, it's getting built pretty much faster than I expected."

Celestia announced, "All right now. You've made a lot of progress. But it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

Gloriosa spoke, "Everyone, get cleaned up and we'll gather by the fire pit at 8:00 to share s'mores and scary stories."

Pinkie popped put with a bunch of marshmallows, chocolate, and square cookies, "S'MORES!"

But somewhere in the trees, a mysterious female figure was spying on everyone, but mostly Strike and Sonic, "Well, well, well… it seems that Sonic and his friends had decided to come here to Camp Everfree. Hehehehehehe… big mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Later, at nighttime, everyone gathered by the campfire in the forest telling scary stories and having s'mores and marshmallows. Rarity was telling her scary story.

"And that's when she looked down…" Rarity said, "And realized she was wearing purple socks and burgundy DRESS! AAHHH! AAHHH!"

Rarity seemed to find her own story scary, but everyone else was silent. It didn't scare them.

"Purple and burgundy, darlings," Rarity said, "The same color family! AAAH!"

Still, no one was afraid. That story wasn't scary at all. Everyone just murmured at it, calling it scary nonsense. Sonic, Strike, and Breeze just snickered.

"Uh, that was a 'terrifying' story," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again," Rainbow agreed.

Luna cleared her throat, "Ahem, anyone else have a spooky story?"

Timber raised his hand, "I have one. But I'm warning you; you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is."

Most of the students were feeling afraid. "Oh, dear," Fluttershy said terrified.

Fluttershy hugged Tails and Spike in fear. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Tails said, "We're gonna be all right."

Timber turned to everyone and said, "It's time I told you about the Legend… of Gaia Everfree."

As everyone began to hear this story, it felt like a scary movie in their head as Timber told them about it.

"Many years ago, my great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp."

In the story, Timber's grandfather and some men were working on building their cabin for the start of the camp.

"But once they started building, strange things started to happen."

There was a green glow from under one of the tables and some strange plants magically grew out of the ground pulling the table into it.

"One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see a giant creature rising from the earth!"

When it was nighttime, it was very windy, a large tree got pushed out of the ground and it slammed into the roof of the cabin. Timber's great grandparents ran outside, and suddenly they saw some rising out of the ground; a giant mysterious female creature.

"She had wild hair like the roots of a tree, her mouth had jagged rock teeth, and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake."

The mysterious giant female creature had a white face, leafy looking hair with branches of a tree, there was a whole bunch of pinkish-purple diamonds in hair and a few on her head, the rest of her whole body was made of plant, her upper lip was black, her eyes were pure black with bright chartreuse green irises, and she was in glowing green aura that sparkled like diamonds. As she moved towards Timber's great grandparents, a trail of blackness was forming with sparkling in it. That was the gem dust.

"Trembling, my great grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great grandparents were trespassing on her land."

Timber's great grandparents asked who the spirit was and what she wanted. The spirit said her name was Gaia Everfree, an ancient nature spirit of this forest, and she was mad at them for coming on her land. She began to turn red in anger.

"They begged her to let them stay, to share this wonder place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she would return and reclaim the forest as her own."

Timber's great grandparents got on their knees and begged Everfree to let them stay here to share this place for other people. Everfree turned back to green and calmed down, but as she began to disappear in the trees, she warned them that she wouldn't let them keep it forever. As she disappeared, the wind stopped.

Timber then said, "So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is… Gaia Everfree!"

Suddenly two green eyes opened in the dark. Everyone screamed in fear, until Strike just said, "Oh, relax, everyone. It's only Gloriosa."

Gloriosa stepped out of the darkness revealing herself, "Hey, guys. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked.

"I took the scenic route because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa said, "But no one else should do it without a guide, 'kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents."

Everyone began to head to their tents to sleep. Snips came to Gloriosa and asked, "Hey, Gloriosa, do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine."

"Sure do, I'll get one for you," Gloriosa said.

Snails came to Gloriosa shaking in fear, "Ah, I'm scared of the dark. Do you have flashlights?"

"Of course. I got this!" Gloriosa walked Snips and Snails to their tent.

Fluttershy was hugging Tails and Spike a little too tight. "Fluttershy?" Tails tried to speak.

Fluttershy released Tails and Spike from her tight hug, "Sorry, guys. I guess that story got to me."

"Why?" Applejack asked, "It can't be real."

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed, "It's just a spooky story."

"I dunno," Rainbow said, "Gaia Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world."

"That is true," Shadow said, "That's what happened with the Sirens."

"Ehh, sounded more like a story Timber only made up just to scare us," Manic said, "Well… at least I hope it was."

"Mm-hmm," Breeze said, "Me too, 'cause the last thing that I want is to see camp ruined by either some power-crazed magical creature, or even some evil meta-human from our world."

"Here, here," Rarity said, "We had to deal more than our fare share with those of those. At the Fall Formal, our musical showcase, the Friendship G-"

"Rarity!" Silver made Rarity stop and reminded her that made Twilight sad again.

"Oh, sorry," Rarity said, before she turned to Twilight, "I mean, you know everything turned out all right, of course."

Rarity gave a weak laugh, before Twilight spoke, "I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna turn in."

Twilight began to walk away to her tent. "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "I think she's still pretty sensitive about it."

The others nodded in agreement. Pinkie put a marshmallow on her lips and pulled it away like a zipper. Her lips were covered in marshmallow and they were sticky, "Our lips are sealed."

Strike and Breeze just sighed. Sonic and the others turned to them, "Guys, is something wrong?"

"Well," Strike said, "We think that something happened to our Twilight. When we returned after the war, we realized that all our friends were still there, but our Twilight had been missing."

The others gasped in shock. "What happened?" Rarity asked.

"We did some looking into Twilight's disappearance," Breeze said, "The police showed us the exact place where it happened."

Strike pulled out his Gideon device from his pocket. It showed some kind of plant powder spilled out of a bag, but strangely, it was sparkling.

"One night," Breeze said, "When our world's mane six were in a factory, there was an accident with their plant powder. Twilight was caught in the powder pouring onto her. When the dust cleared, she was gone."

"We went into looking into the powder that they had been working on," Strike said, "And we may have figured out what happened to her."

Gideon now showed what was inside the powder would do to people. It showed some blood cells that were normal, but then they were turning green. This seemed strange to the Mobians and the girls.

Strike thought about this for a moment, and then said, "It all fits."

"Huh?" Tails asked, "What does?"

"A plant particle that I found at the scene of my Twilight's disappearance contained traces of steroids made by plant scientists," Strike said, "It seems that when she was contaminated, her biochemistry was altered. And that means only one thing, something you can guess."

Sonic already knew the answer, "Twivine."

"Yes," Strike said, "Twivine has returned, and this time, it's my actual Twilight. But my friends on my world are looking for her and working on a cure to reverse the effects."

"Well, let's head to the tents," Silver said, "I really need some rest."

The others nodded and began to head to their tents. But none of them knew that two green glowing eyes with violet purple irises and an evil smile.

The next morning, in the Sapphire Tent, Twilight was having a dream. In her dream, she was roasting a marshmallow at the campfire, but then she heard a voice, "Here I am."

Twilight looked around for the voice, "Over here."

Twilight got more terrified when she turned her back on the fire. It suddenly turned purple, Twilight turned right around, and suddenly, Midnight Sparkle popped out of the fire, "I'M ALWAYS HERE!"

Twilight suddenly woke up, "NO!"

Sunset heard Twilight and jumped out of her and Shadow's bed with her eyes shut while Shadow was still fast asleep. She instantly got in a fighting stance, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Sorry, Sunset," Twilight said, but she didn't realize that her bed was glowing purple.

Sunset rubbed her eyes so she could open them. When she looked, she went wide-eyed, "Uh, Twilight. I think something happened."

Twilight realized that she was making her bed and a few other objects in the tent float in the air; a few of the hanging lanterns and Spike's bed with Spike sleeping on it, "YAAAHH!"

Everything suddenly fell back onto the ground. Spike grunted when his bed landed, "Is it time to get up already?"

Spike went back to sleep. Sonic and Strike suddenly appeared in the tent with their speed. "What happened?" Sonic asked.

"It happened again," Sunset said.

"The whole levitating thing, I assume?" Strike asked.

Sunset nodded before she said to Twilight, "Twilight, we really need to talk about this."

"No. We don't," Twilight said before she turned away from them.

Later, at the dock, Tails, Fluttershy, Shadow, Captain Planet, and Timber were doing a little work on it. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight were having a little walk together.

"Hey, I know you don't want to," Sunset said to Twilight, "But I really think we need to try and figure out what's going on your magic."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "If you could learn to control it-"

"But that's just it," Twilight said, "I'll never be able to control it!"

CRASH! There was the sound of something smashing into something else. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight looked and saw that Derpy and Sandalwood, who were in a red sailboat, somehow crashed into the dock and wrecked it. They got wet. Luckily, they, Tails, Fluttershy, Shadow, Captain Planet and Timber were not hurt.

Rainbow and Breeze came over, "What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't mean to…" Twilight said.

Sonic quickly spoke for Twilight, "Uh, we didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened."

Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Rainbow and Breeze ran over to help. Twilight hesitated, but then she followed.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked Sandalwood.

"Yeah," Sandalwood answered, "It was so weird."

"What happened out there?" Sonic asked.

"We were stuck in middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden – BAM! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock," Sandalwood said.

Timber walked with Sandalwood and Derpy to get them dry. Pinkie gasped, "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?"

Twilight turned away sadly and whispered to herself, "No, it was me."

Twilight began to walk away. Trixie then decided to do her thing, "Spirit! Show yourself. The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!"

Pinkie face palmed while Breeze groaned in annoyance, "Ugh, just like the Trixie on my world; absolutely filled up with this magic nonsense in your mind."

Everyone suddenly heard Rarity and Silver, "What's that?"

Everyone looked at what Rarity and Silver found. Near the shore in the water, there was a bit of a strange purple trail sparkling in the water. It looked like what Timber said in his story; gem dust. Everyone was chattering to each other about this.

The rest of the Mobians and the girls came over to the dock. "Man," Rainbow said, "All our hard work. Ruined!"

Fluttershy looked to see that the fishes were okay, "At least the fishies are eating well."

"And they're not hurt," Tails said.

"Come on," Sunset said, "Let's salvage what we can out of the water."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Maybe we can still have a chance to fix this."

"We have to try," Rarity said, "Camp Everfree needs a runway!"

Applejack, Knuckles, Shadow, Manic, Strike, and Breeze said all together, "Dock."

"Dock, yes, that's what I meant," Rarity said.

Applejack rolled her eyes. But none of the Mobians, girls, heroes, or anyone else noticed that Twilight went running into the woods, then she walked, and then came to a quiet area where there was a small waterfall going into a pond that led to the lake, and two logs of a tree were cut down for people to sit down and relax. She sat down and looked at her reflection in the water. She could see both herself and Midnight Sparkle.

 **(The Midnight in Me)**

 _Twilight: It used to be so simple_

 _It was a world I understood_

 _I didn't know what I didn't know_

 _And life seemed pretty good_

 _But now the darkness rises_

 _From somewhere_

 _Deep inside of me…_

 _Her power overtakes me_

 _Can I keep this Midnight from getting free?_

 _If I can see with the light, I know I'll be free_

 _And I can start to be whole; I can start to be me_

 _But instead I am struggling with all that I see_

 _And these friends…_

 _Mustn't see the Midnight in me!_

 _The Midnight in me!_

 _They mustn't see the midnight in…_

 _Me…_

 **(End of song)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Strike, and Sunset were looking for Twilight. But she was nowhere to be seen. They looked inside the Sapphire Tent, but she wasn't there. But they saw Spike still sleeping.

"So many squirrels," Spike said enjoying a dream.

Sunset woke Spike up, "Spike."

Spike jumped, "Aah!"

Spike saw it was only Sonic, Strike and Sunset, "Ah, man. I was having the best dream. Wait, that dream could be a reality."

Spike hopped out of his bed and was about to head outside, but Sonic stopped him, "Before you run off to chase squirrels, do you have any idea where Twilight could be? We really need to talk to her."

"What happened?" Spike asked, "Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?"

"Well, that's just it," Strike said, "We don't know if it was her."

"But if it was, we need to deal with it head on," Sunset said.

"I can track her down," Spike said.

Twilight was walking back to the camp trying her best to take it easy, "Keep it together. Deep breathes. You are not a monster."

Twilight saw Timber come out from behind a tree and they both yelped, "Ah!"

"Oh, hi," Twilight giggled a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for you," Timber answered.

"Oh," Twilight said, "I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost."

"Let me show you the way," Timber said as he led the way, "I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life."

Twilight went walking with Timber, "That must've been nice, growing up at a camp."

"Yeah, though it has its downsides," Timber said as he raised a low tree branch over him and Twilight, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"I was ten," Timber said, "I really wanted to hang out at the mall."

Both Timber and Twilight gave a little laugh. Timber then said, "I've never told that to anyone. You must be special."

Both of them blushed a little, and Twilight smiled. "And not just because you have a tree branch in your hair," Timber said pulling a tree branch out of Twilight's hair.

"Uh, how long has that been in there?" Twilight asked.

"Not long," Timber answered, "Just the whole time we were talking."

Twilight playfully elbowed Timber giggling, "Why didn't you say something?"

Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Spike were behind the bush listening to Twilight and Timber. They all gave a smile. "I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later," Sonic said.

The others nodded in agreement. Later, at the rock climbing wall, Applejack, Knuckles, Silver, Rarity, and Rainbow were there. Rarity was going up the wall and Applejack had the rope. Knuckles and Silver were watching, while Rainbow was waiting impatiently.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," Celestia said, "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you."

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going," Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled.

"RD, what's bothering you?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry," Rainbow said, "I've been waiting to do this since we got here. And I probably would've gotten the chance if Sonic were around. In fact, where is he?"

"No clue," Silver said, "I haven't seen him, Sunset, or Strike."

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, darling," Rarity said as she began climbing up the wall.

Rainbow would ask Knuckles or Silver, but they were making sure no trouble would come for their girlfriends. Rainbow then saw Timber and Twilight coming.

"Oh, good," Rainbow said, "Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go. I'll go get another harness."

Rainbow ran to get another harness for Twilight. Twilight tried to say, "Uh, I'm not sure…"

Timber said as he began to leave, "I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything. See you later?"

Twilight kept her eyes on Timber as he walked away. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Spike came out from behind the rock-climbing wall.

"Twilight, there you are," Sonic said.

"We were looking for you," Sunset said.

Suddenly everything was shaking and rumbling for a few seconds and then it stopped. "Was that an earthquake?" Spike asked.

"We aren't near any fault lines," Twilight said.

"Hey!" Bulk Biceps called out, before he pointed at something on the ground in front of him, Flash, and Derpy, "Who left this crystally dusty stuff here?"

Breeze came over to see what it was. He picked some of it up and looked at it, "Is this… gem dust?"

Rarity's hands accidently slipped off from the rocks and she was about halfway up the wall. She panicked and quickly grabbed her rope, "AH! I believe I'd like to come down now."

Applejack sent Rarity a thumbs-up so she knew. She pulled the rope to she could carefully get Rarity down, but it got jammed, "Sorry, it's a little bit stuck."

Applejack didn't notice that her hands suddenly glowed orange and she suddenly pulled the rope hard. In fact, she pulled it really hard, Rarity was pulled up right to the top shrieking, "AAHH!"

"RARITY!" Silver yelled, "Quick, Sonic, help her!"

"I got her!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic quickly ran up the wall with his speed to grab Rarity, but Applejack accidently let go of the rope shocked at what she did. Rarity began to fall, "AAAHHH!"

Sonic wasn't able to catch Rarity in time. He quickly ran back down. Applejack and Knuckles quickly grabbed the rope and pulled really hard to stop Rarity from hitting the ground. Silver used his physic powers to slow Rarity down.

Rarity shouted at Applejack in a raised high-pitched voice, "APPLEJACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Is everything okay over there?" Celestia asked as everyone else came over to see what happened.

"I don't know what happened," Applejack said, "I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It was like she light as a feather all of a sudden."

"I was scared half to death!" Rarity yelled angrily trying to get her harness off.

"It wasn't my fault," Applejack said.

"Need some help to get your harness off?" Knuckles asked.

"No, thank you!" Rarity yelled as she shoved her hands at Knuckles and Applejack when all of a sudden a massive glowing diamond appeared out of nowhere pushing Knuckles and Applejack.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" they yelled as the got pushed into the bushes.

There was the sound of a splash, and then Knuckles and Applejack came back all wet and spitting water out of their mouths.

"What in the world just happened?" Celestia asked.

"Whoa," Silver said.

"Oh, dear," Rarity said, "I am so sorry, I think. Did I just do… whatever that was?"

"I don't think it was your fault," Twilight said, "I'm gonna go get Applejack and Knuckles some towels."

"Us too," Sunset said as she, Sonic, Strike, and Spike followed Twilight.

They caught up to Twilight. "You're not the only one with a new kind of magic. This is great!" Sunset said.

"No, it's not!" Twilight disagreed, "Rarity and Applejack could've really hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't-"

"Twilight, calm down," Sonic said, "You're getting over reactive."

Gloriosa came over, "Hi, kids. Anything I can get for you?"

"Applejack and Knuckles just fell into the lake!" Twilight said.

"Oh, no!" Gloriosa said, "They're gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I got this!"

Gloriosa went to get some towels and dry clothes for Knuckles and Applejack. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike just stood where they were.

"Sorry about Gloriosa," Strike said, "I guess she just wants to make sure she keeps everyone happy with what they're doing."

Then there was the sound of a soft explosion and two people screaming from inside the kitchen. They sounded like…

"Fluttershy and Tails?" Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight said all together.

Sonic picked up Twilight and Spike while Strike picked up Sunset and they rushed to the kitchen to see what happened. They opened the doors and saw a whole bunch of cookie batter with sprinkles was splattered all over the place, while Tails, Fluttershy, Manic, and Pinkie were all in a mess.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know," Tails said.

"We were just decorating cookies…" Fluttershy said.

"And I was all, 'you need more sprinkles, and you need more sprinkles'!" Pinkie said acting out what she did.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff," Sunset said.

"I was just tossing some sprinkles to Fluttershy and Tails, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" Pinkie said as she grabbed some sprinkles from a sprinkles container, tossed them onto the table and they glowed bright pink.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-NO!" Manic yelled.

POOF! The sprinkles exploded into more sprinkled cookie batter and splatted on Pinkie, Manic, Tails, Fluttershy, Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike.

Pinkie shook the cookie batter off of her, "Just like that, only earlier!"

"Okay, why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy said, "We really should clean all of this up."

"Good idea," Tails said.

Tails and Fluttershy went to get a role of paper towel from the shelve, but it was at the top and it was too high. They weren't able too reach it.

"Can someone help us out?" Fluttershy asked.

Strangely, a red canary bird flew to the shelf, grabbed the paper towel with its feet, and dropped it to Fluttershy and Tails. Tails caught it, and the bird landed on Fluttershy's finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird," Fluttershy said.

The bird chirped to Fluttershy telling her something. And Fluttershy said, "Why of course I can you a little something to- Gasp!"

Fluttershy and Tails turned to the bird and asked, "Did you just… talk?"

The bird chirped to her, and Fluttershy said, "But I don't speak 'Chirp'. Do you, Tails?"

"Well, no," Tails said, "But I happen to understand their language, and I can communicate with them too."

The bird chirped to Fluttershy, and she said, "Well, I don't even know if you're the only bird I can understand."

The bird then chirped again. "Oh, no, please don't call for your friends," Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of other birds as well as a pair of owls came into the kitchen and flew to Tails and Fluttershy. The others ducked their heads in surprise so the birds wouldn't accidently hit them. Tails and Fluttershy held their arms out like scarecrows, and the birds all landed on their arms while the red canary bird was on Fluttershy's head.

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Fluttershy said.

"Uh, were you just talking to the birds?" Sonic asked.

"Um, yes?" Fluttershy answered.

Then there was the sound of the door opening, causing Fluttershy to scream and Tails to yelp in surprise and the birds and owls flew off in fear. It was Knuckles, Applejack, Silver, Rarity, and Breeze. Knuckles and Applejack were still wet.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Breeze asked, "So. Crazy."

"I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbing wall like it was nothing," Applejack said.

"Yeah, like she had way more strength than she usually does," Knuckles said, "She might be just as strong as me."

"And apparently, Rarity made a giant diamond-y thing appear out of nowhere," Silver said.

"Which normally I'd be excited about," Rarity said, "I mean the fascists were just perfect. And the-"

"Rarity," Silver said.

"Oh, sorry," Rarity said, "It knocked Knuckles and Applejack over, and then it disappeared!"

"Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly, the doors went instantly wide open and a bright rainbow blur rushed in. It caused a strong wind; it dried Knuckles and Applejack's hair and clothes. The rainbow blur hit the wall, and it was Rainbow who fell onto the floor.

"OOOOOW!" Rainbow yelled.

Sonic and Strike helped Rainbow up. "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Rainbow said, "I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Strike said, "You've got speed now?"

"I guess so, yeah," Rainbow said.

"But if you had some super speed like myself, my brother, and Sonic, then why were you gone for so long, Dash?" Breeze asked.

"Because I lost it when I got far away," Rainbow said, "And then it came back when I got close to camp."

Pinkie gasped and said in excitement, "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!"

"No," Sonic said, "Not all of us have gotten new abilities. I'm sure that Strike and Breeze haven't."

"Nope," Strike said, "Probably because we only harness Speed Force energy."

"We can't really harness the Magic of Friendship," Shadow said.

"That's 'cause Sonic seems to have mastered it," Manic said.

Sonic said, "Well, as far as I know, I haven't gotten any new abilities, Sunset hasn't either, but Twilight…"

Twilight shook her head at Sonic not to say anything, "…nope, she hasn't."

Applejack sighed, "So much for my theory that leaving CHS would mean leaving any new magic business behind."

"Something at the camp must be making this happen," Sunset said.

"Um, Gaia Everfree?" Fluttershy asked.

Everyone heard the door open again, and Fluttershy screamed. But it was only Gloriosa with some towels and Applejack's hat in her hands, "Applejack, Knuckles, I was looking for you two."

Gloriosa gave Applejack and Knuckles the towels while she put Applejack's hat on her head, "Here, I've brought you some towels and dry clothes."

Gloriosa then noticed the mess all around the kitchen, "Uh, what happened in here?"

"We're kind of trying to figure that out," Sonic said.

"Well, don't worry about it," Gloriosa said, "I've got this."

Sandalwood and Derpy were then at the door. "Gloriosa, I kicked my bean bag into the lag," Sandalwood said.

Gloriosa looked like she was getting out of control. But she quickly said, "I'll get you another one."

"And I'm all out of arrows," Derpy said holding a few arrows that had each snapped in half.

"Say no more, new arrows coming right up!" Gloriosa said.

Timber then came in, "There you are."

Timber whispered to Gloriosa, "Filthy Rich is back. You want me to handle it?"

"Absolutely not," Gloriosa whispered back before she said to everyone, "I got this."

Strike spoke to Gloriosa, "Ugh, Gloriosa, please! Just let us help!"

Gloriosa sighed, "Well, if you want, you kids can try to clean up the mess in here."

"We'll get right on it," Breeze said.

Gloriosa, Timber, Sandalwood, and Derpy walked out of the kitchen. Sonic and Sunset then heard the sound of screaming, and it sounded like Fluttershy. They both said at the same time, "Fluttershy, enough with the screaming."

"I didn't scream," Fluttershy said.

"For once," Rainbow said.

"Nobody did," Rarity said.

"Huh?" Sonic and Sunset said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you two hearing things?" Strike asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said.

Everyone then heard Celestia's voice through the speakers, "Attention, campers. Anyone's who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables."

Applejack spoke, "I don't know 'bout the rest of y'all, but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month."

Knuckles agreed, "Maybe we should forget about this new magic for a bit and just try to enjoy our time at camp."

"I was oh-so-excited for the ideas I've come up for the camp fashion show," Rarity said.

"And I've barely got any time to whoop anybody in tetherball," Rainbow said.

"Well, Sunset, Strike, and I think that we should all try to figure it out," Sonic said, "But if letting it go is what the rest of you all want…"

Everyone chattered in agreement. Twilight was feeling worried about why this was happening. Later, when it was getting dark and the sun was setting, everyone was at the picnic tables making their own paper lanterns. They chose the colors they wanted, and they were giving them some details with markers.

Rarity noticed that there was a whole bunch of marshmallows on Pinkie's lantern, "Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"Putting marshmallows on my lantern," Pinkie said, "Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful AND delicious!"

Twilight was sitting at on of the tables all alone. "Hey, Twilight, why aren't you with everyone else?" Spike asked.

"Sonic and Sunset said something at camp is causing the girls to get new magic," Twilight said, before she whispered, "I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me; I can feel it, and I think her magic is infecting my friends."

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked.

"I don't know what I can do," Twilight said.

Gloriosa called from the dock, "Okay, everyone. It's time to watch your lanterns fly!"

Everyone went to the dock and Celestia and Luna lit the candles that were inside them each with a lighter. Twilight had a sad face, but then Timber came over with a lantern of his own.

"Hey, cool lantern," Timber said.

Timber showed what his lantern had, "Mine's my face."

Twilight gave a little laugh before she had her sad face again. Timber asked, "Uh, you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Twilight answered.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight," Timber said.

Celestia and Luna lid the candles in Twilight and Timber's lanterns. "Ready? And… go!" Gloriosa said.

The students raised their lanterns and released them. They all began to fly high into the sky. But when Pinkie tossed her lantern up, all of the marshmallows made it heavy. It landed back on the dock and splatted.

"Aw!" Pinkie said before she quickly smiled, "Oh, well, now I get to eat it!"

Pinkie ate the gooey marshmallows from the heat from the candle in her lantern, "Yep. Beautiful and delicious."

Everyone watched the lanterns fly away high into the night sky. They all smiled as they kept watching. But no one knew that in the bushes, a few pairs of pure bright green glowing eyes were watching them. They were making sounds of a growl.

Everyone began to hear a strange beeping sound. "What's that?" Twilight asked.

Strike's Speed Force helmet suddenly got geared up onto his head. His night vision was activated. It was searching for life forms.

"I'm picking something up," Strike said, "Whatever it is, it's a living creature."

Suddenly, the night vision goggles detected something in the bushes. "There's something in the bushes!"

The creatures popped right out of the bushes and landed right in the middle of the camp. Everyone gasped when they saw what they were. Those creatures were wolves, but something wasn't right. They were made of wood and leaves.

"What the heck are those things!?" Silver asked.

Sonic and Sunset both said at the same time, "Timberwolves!"

"What? You know those things?" Strike asked.

"I've heard about them," Sonic said, "Princess Twilight told me about them once."

"Yeah," Sunset said, "These kinds of wolves come from Equestria! How could they exist here?"

"Oh, if only we had the Chaos Emeralds right now," Rainbow whispered.

"Everyone, stay back!" Sonic said, "My friends and I'll handle those things."

Everyone nodded and stayed on the deck for their safety. The Mobians and Strike and Breeze charged at the Timberwolves and the Timberwolves howled loudly.

Sonic did his spin dash at one of the Timberwolves and hit it in the stomach. The Timberwolf was instantly spit apart. Sonic smirked, "That was easy."

But suddenly, the parts of that Timberwolf suddenly glowed green and they all came back together. The Timberwolf growled at Sonic, "Uh-oh."

The second Timberwolf shoved its sharp claws at Tails and Knuckles. Tails quickly dodged as Knuckles went for it. He threw his fist at the Timberwolf's paw and broke it, but the Timberwolf punched Knuckles into a tree with its other paw.

Tails quickly took out his arm cannon and aimed at the Timberwolf, "Hey, wood-brain!"

The Timberwolf turned its attention right to Tails, and then it was blasted right in the face by Tails' arm cannon. The rest of the Timberwolf split apart and collapsed on the ground. Tails quickly blasted the rest of the parts to make sure it wouldn't get back up.

A third Timberwolf charged at Silver and Shadow growling. Shadow threw his Chaos Spear while Silver threw some physic blasts at it. Somehow, the Timberwolf dodged the attacks and kept charging at them. Silver focused his energy on it and used his powers to grab it and lift it up in the air. Shadow threw another Chaos Spear at the Timberwolf and destroyed it completely.

A fourth Timberwolf kept trying to bite Manic, but Manic kept dodging it with his speed. He jumped over the Timberwolf and whooshed down and stomped its back with his foot. The Timberwolf growled and shook Manic off. Manic landed on his hands and he quickly neck kipped back onto his feet. Breeze came up and ran with his speed around the Timberwolf in a whole bunch of circles. The Timberwolf couldn't tell where Breeze was, and that was the distraction Strike needed.

Strike held his hands up in the air and formed a large electric fireball. He threw it right at the Timberwolf and it was destroyed and into pieces.

It seemed like that was all of them. "That wasn't so hard," Tails said.

"No," Shadow said, right before he could sense something, "Because the real danger hasn't even started yet!"

"I feel it too!" Sonic yelled.

"Here, here!" Strike said.

All of the pieces of the Timberwolves all glowed bright green, but this time, they were all forming into one giant Timberwolf. It stared at the heroes, and it roared loudly.

"Uh-oh," Breeze said.

"This can't be good," Silver said.

The giant Timberwolf held out its leg, and gave the Mobians and heroes a powerful slap, launching them back.

"How are we gonna be something that big?" Strike asked.

Knuckles noticed a large rock right nearby. He quickly picked it up and held it over his head, "Hey, big boy! Eat this!"

Knuckles threw the large rock right into the giant Timberwolf's mouth. Surprisingly, the Timberwolf began to chock on the rock inside it.

Strike quickly thought and then said to Sonic, "Sonic, get into your Spin Dash!"

Sonic nodded and got right into his spin dash position. Strike held his hands up as his electricity surrounded them. Bright blue electric aura surrounded Sonic.

"Speed Force Dash Attack!" Strike yelled.

Sonic spin dashed right at the Timberwolf with the electricity crackling around him. He hit the Timberwolf in the stomach and burst right through. The Timberwolf collapsed and broke apart.

Strike, Shadow, and Silver used their powers to destroy what was left just in case.

Sonic came back, "Well, that was much easier than I thought."

"But where did the Timberwolves come from?" Strike asked.

"How did they get here?" Sunset asked, "And what could've made them have so much interest in us?"

In the bushes, the mysterious eyes were watching them. The figure growled, "Ugh, darn it. Their friends are much tougher than I thought."

The figure took out a radio and quietly spook in it, "My lord, they destroyed all of my Timberwolves. They're too strong."

The voice responded through the radio, "It doesn't matter. It's enough for them to be distracted from what's going on. Now get back to the base."

"Yes…" the figure said, "Lord Lyric."


	5. Chapter 5

Later, that night when everyone was asleep, in the Aquamarine Tent, Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles, and Applejack were all asleep. But Sonic could hear something from outside.

Sonic quietly got out of his bed so he wouldn't wake Rainbow and took a look out. He saw Sunset looking out of her tent, and then both she and Sonic saw Twilight in her clothes and her backpack running away with Spike.

"Twilight!" Sunset quietly yelled, "Come on, Sonic!"

Sonic nodded and he quietly and quickly got into his clothes. Sunset did the same and they ran after Twilight. "Where is she going?" Sonic whispered.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop her," Sunset whispered back.

Surprisingly, Strike heard what was happening and came out of his tent with his clothes on, "Wait for me!"

Sonic, Sunset, and Strike went into the trees. They looked around, and then they saw Twilight. "Twilight?" Sunset asked.

Twilight stopped where she was and turned to Sonic, Sunset, and Strike. "What the heck are you doing out here?" Sonic asked.

"We're… we're meeting a cap to take is home," Twilight answered.

"Uh, why?" Strike asked.

"She thought you'd talk her out of it," Spike said.

"Because we would," Sunset said, "Twilight, you can't leave."

But right as Sunset touched Twilight's hand, she and Sonic's eyes suddenly glowed white and they felt a vibe, and then, they were seeing what Twilight had in her head.

First it was when Twilight thought it was her who caused the crash at the docks. _"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?"_ Pinkie asked.

 _"_ _No, it was me,"_ Twilight said to herself.

Then it changed to when Twilight thought it was Midnight Sparkle was causing all this to happen, _"I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it, and I think her magic is infecting my friends."_

Now Sonic and Sunset's eyes stopped glowing. Sunset was the first to speak, "Twilight, there's no 'Midnight Sparkle'."

"There's only you," Sonic said.

"How did you two know what I was thinking?" Twilight asked.

"When I touched your hand, we could see things," Sunset said.

"We could understand why you were leaving," Sonic said.

"I guess that explains why you two just had the glow-y eyes," Strike said.

Sonic and Sunset finally realized that they both shared the same kind of magic. "Our new magic," Sunset said.

"This is our new magic," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sunset said together, "This is incredible!"

"No. It's not," Twilight said, "I'm infecting you two now!"

"Come on, Twilight," Strike said, "You gotta stop looking at all of this as a bad thing."

"Easy for you to say," Twilight said, "Magic turned you two into something wonderful, Sunset and Sonic. The last time _I_ tried to use it, it turned me into a monster."

Twilight looked away sad, "I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again."

"Yes," Sunset said, "Last time, we turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster too."

"And guess what," Strike said, "Sonic and I have gone through this kind of fear with our power as well. If there's anyone who understands what you're going through, it's us."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Sonic said, "And I've been having this fear in me for twelve years. So if there is anyone who truly knows and understands how hard this is for you, it's me. And Sunset and Strike have gone through this too."

"We can help you, Twilight," Sunset said, "And the rest of our friends can be there for you too. But not if you run away."

Twilight sighed, "I'll stay. But I still don't think it's a good idea to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening."

"Understood," Sonic said.

But then there was the sound of a snap nearby. "What was that?" Strike asked.

Suddenly, an axe appeared up high. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight all screamed in fear, "AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

It was really Timber, and he screamed in surprise, "AAAAAAHHH! Wait. Twilight? Strike?"

Sonic and Strike sighed in relief. "Timber? I'm so glad it's just you," Twilight said, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"With an axe?" Sunset asked in suspicion.

"I was chopping down firewood," Timber said pulling out a wagon full of firewood.

"Why in the middle of the night, if I may ask?" Strike asked.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire," Timber said as he put the axe in the wagon, "And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list."

Timber then mocked his sister's line, "I've got this."

Twilight giggled. Timber then asked, "What about you four? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night? Is it because of those weird wolf things?"

"Oh, no," Sonic said, "I was sleep-walking. Strike, Sunset, and Twilight found me and were bringing me back to camp."

"Mm-hmm," Strike, Sunset, and Twilight said.

"Come on," Timber said, "I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from…"

Timber began to act spooky, "Gaia Everfree… Everfree… Everfreeeeeeeeee…"

Sonic just face palmed with a groan. "What?" Timber asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little irritated by you saying that again and again," Sonic said, "Besides, that's obviously a story you made up just to scare us around the campfire."

"Oh, no, it's legit," Timber said, "How else would you explain what happened over at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook?"

Sonic and Strike gave Timber an angry look, and Timber said, "Uh, no offense."

Timber held his hand out to Twilight, "Come on, I know a shortcut back to the tents."

Twilight took Timber's hand and they began to walk back to the tents. Sonic, Strike, and Sunset just stood where they were with their arms crossed. But then, they noticed something. The pocket on the right leg of Timber's shorts was open and it had a brown package inside. It was sprinkling something onto the ground; gem dust.

"Legit, huh?" Sonic said as he picked up at bit of the dust, "Well, I think that we just found our 'Gaia Everfree'."

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike asked.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this place," Strike said.

"If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his cause," Sunset said.

"We should tell Twilight," Spike said.

Spike was gonna go after Twilight and tell her, but Sunset spoke to make him stop, "Not yet. She's obviously going through a lot right now."

"I agree," Sonic said, "I think the best thing to do is we should be a hundred percent sure before we tell Twilight the guy who she likes is really a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp."

"Uh-huh," Spike said.

"Good idea," Strike said, but then he said, "Sonic, I just remembered something."

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Just a moment earlier, I had a vision about Twivine," Strike said, "She has a friend, and you're not gonna like who it is."

"Who is it?" Sunset asked.

"It's a big ancient snake from Mobius named Lyric," Strike said.

Sonic's eyes widen in surprise, "You're kidding me."

Strike shook his head, "He's actually here. And so is Twivine."

"So, what do we do?" Sunset asked.

"We'll have to split up into two groups if there's double trouble," Sonic said, "Half with take care of Lyric and Twivine, and the other will deal with the whole 'Gaia Everfree' thing."

Strike, Sunset, and Spike nodded before they all went back to their tents. But they didn't know that a whole bunch of little flying creatures were watching shyly behind the trees.

The next day, the Mobians, the girls, and Breeze were working on the dock. Tails and Fluttershy were putting some ropes on for the sides of the dock. Manic, Pinkie, and Breeze were working on the back. Knuckles and Applejack were hammering the wood on with their hammers. Shadow and Silver were working on adding some lanterns and boxes of food for the wildlife.

Rainbow was carrying three boards of wood, but she was trying to be careful. The dock was creaking. Rainbow took one step at a time, and then the creaking stopped.

"Phew," Rainbow said.

"You okay, Rainbow?" Silver asked, "Here, I'll take some wood."

"Yeah," Rainbow said as she handed two of the wood boards to Silver, then they both noticed that Rarity wasn't helping.

"Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"Would love to," Rarity said stitching a poncho in her hands, "But I really got to get this stitching done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Thought at the pace that you, Knuckles, and Applejack are moving, Rainbow, I don't think the runway will ever be finished."

Knuckles groaned, "Ugh, the DOCK, Rarity, is our gift to the camp, and it is gonna get finished."

"That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring us more wood," Applejack said.

"Ugh! I can't go any faster!" Rainbow said, "I don't want to end up in the woods again!"

"Don't be silly," Knuckles said.

Rainbow dropped her wood on the dock. "Really?" she asked as she was doing the 'making a point' thing with her hand.

Applejack sighed, "I know I said we should try and forget about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters?"

The others agreed. Applejack noticed there were no more nails, "Ah, shoot. We're all out of nails."

"Oh! Here you go!" Pinkie said as she tossed a package of nails to Applejack and Knuckles.

Everyone else thought they would explode, "PINKIE, NO!"

"Get down!" Breeze said.

Knuckles and Applejack leaped and got down. Breeze whooshed to quickly grab the package, but Rarity then recreated the giant diamond, and used it as a shield. It accidently pushed Tails, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Silver over. Breeze accidently ran right into the shield and bounced off.

Luckily, the nails didn't blow up. Knuckles and Applejack sighed before they looked at Pinkie with a slight mad face.

"What?" Pinkie asked, "Oh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Wow, glad that didn't happen, huh?"

Rarity, Shadow, and Manic helped Rainbow, Tails, Fluttershy, and Silver get up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," Rarity said, "I don't know how to control this."

"It's okay," Rainbow said.

"None of us do," Fluttershy said.

The group then saw Sonic, Strike, and Sunset coming. "Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening," Sunset said.

"Do you have them now too?" Rainbow asked.

"Both Sunset and I," Sonic said, "It started last night. When either if us touch people, it's like we can feel what they're feeling and see their memories."

"An easy way of saying they have a vision when it happens," Strike said.

"Ooh, fancy," Pinkie said, "Try me! Try me!"

Pinkie grabbed both Sonic and Sunset's right hands and put them against her forehead. Sonic and Sunset's eyes glowed as they began to see what Pinkie was feeling.

They could see Pinkie walking in a world of candy and ice cream with a whole bunch of living candies.

"La, la, la, la, la," Pinkie said, "Oh, taffy!"

Pinkie took a piece of taffy and ate with a whole bunch of blue flavor splattered all over her mouth. Then Sonic and Sunset stopped seeing that and Pinkie let go of their hands.

Sonic and Sunset just stood, "That explains so much."

"Yep!" Pinkie said.

Manic spoke, "Yo, Sonic. How about you and Sunset talk to the girls while the rest of us see if we can find any clues about what happened?"

"Good idea," Sonic said, "And Strike, tell them about Lyric."

Strike nodded. "Wait, Lyric is here?" Tails asked.

"I'll explain," Strike said.

The rest of the Mobians and Strike and Breeze went to look for clues about the Timberwolves. Sonic and Sunset stayed with the rest of the girls.

"Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them," Sonic said.

"What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" Sunset asked.

Sonic and Sunset went into singing.

 **(Embrace the Magic)**

 _Sonic: So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

 _Sunset: And it might seem scary now_

 _But it can be wonderful too_

 _So how 'bout we embrace the magic_

 _Sonic and Sunset: And make the magic part of you_

The girls and the other campers went to building the dock. Pinkie came to a board of wood with some sprinkles in her hand. They glowed pink and then Pinkie let them drop into a pile on one of the corners of the board. The sprinkles made a tiny explosion and made a hole in the board.

Pinkie tossed some more sprinkles on the same board and another one. She made eight holes for both of them. Pinkie held the boards up and Rainbow used her new super speed to put a whole pile of wood. She made a bright glowing rainbow ring and Pinkie held a paintbrush with red paint on it in the ring. When Rainbow finished, the wood was turned into a bright reddish pink bench with bright yellow detail. Rainbow and Pinkie gave each other a high-five.

 _Sunset: You take a little dash of magic_

 _Then you let it ignite_

 _Mixes things up a little bit_

 _Then it might start to go right_

 _Sonic: In just five seconds flat_

 _How the story has changed_

 _All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

 _Sonic and Sunset: And it just got better in every way_

Two blurs of magic flew across the ground and created bright color magic aura around Sonic and Sunset. Sonic's aura was bright blue with bright red sparkles and Sunset's aura was purple with gold sparkles.

 _Sonic and Sunset: I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

Flash was pulling a heavy log up with a rope for the sign, but it was really heavy. Bulk Biceps and Valhallen helped Flash get the log to stand up straight. They sighed in exhaustion, but then they saw Applejack with an apple in her right hand and another log for the sign in her other hand. She forced it into the ground with her super strength. Everyone else gave a shocked face.

Rarity was doing some painting when she could see in the distance that Derpy who was with Paisley in a sailboat, was about to tumble into the water. Rarity quickly created a large flat diamond and flew towards Derpy and saved her from getting in the water. Derpy gave Paisley the thumbs-up.

 _Sonic: What's standing in your way_

 _That you can't prove today_

 _Sunset: You've got the strength in you_

 _To make your dreams come true_

 _Sonic: No need to shield yourself_

 _From the magic that can help_

 _Sonic and Sunset: Protect from any harm that might come_

Fluttershy was sitting a log with some flowers on a vine. She wanted to put them on the sign, but she didn't know what to do. Sonic and Sunset sat next to her.

 _Sonic: So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _Sunset: But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

A red bird landed on Fluttershy's shoulder and Fluttershy listened close to its chirping. She smiled and nodded as she gave the bird her flowers. The bird took them and wrapped them around under the sign.

 _Sonic and Sunset: So if you listen close_

 _You might make a new friend_

 _And together we can make it_

 _I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you…_

 **(End of song)**

The dock was complete and exactly the way it was planned. Everyone was amazed.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow said.

"And look what you managed to accomplish," Sunset said.

"Please, please, please can we do a run for the camp fashion show right this minute?" Rarity begged.

"Thought you weren't finished with the stithcin' on your poncho," Applejack said.

Rarity took out her poncho, gave it one stitch, and then said, "I am now."

"Get started without me," Sunset said, "Sonic and I gotta go find Twilight."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Seeing what we've done here might help her embrace the new magic too. Uh, not that she has any."

Sonic and Sunset went to find Twilight. But right as they were going past the storage house for the boats, they could hear someone yelling in there, "I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"

That sounded like Gloriosa. Sonic and Sunset approached the door so they could hear well. "Ah, this is all too much for you. You have to let it go," that voice was Timber.

"I knew it, he wants her to get rid of the camp," Sunset whispered to Sonic.

Sonic nodded. But then the door slammed open and hit Sonic and Sunset both in the face. Gloriosa walked out with an angry face, and Timber followed. Sonic and Sunset sighed that they didn't see them.

Sonic and Sunset jumped out from behind the door, but Sunset accidently bumped right into Flash.

"Sunset Shimmer? Sonic? What were you two doing behind that door?" Flash asked.

"What? Um, nothing. I, um, lost an earing," Sunset said, "Uh, there it is."

Sunset quickly picked up a stone and put it in her pocket so Flash wouldn't see. "Hey, listen, I'm glad I ran into you two. I really wanted to thank you guys."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"For the tough love," Flash said, "Telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that."

"Sure, no problem," Sunset said not looking at Flash.

"Is something wrong?" Flash asked.

"What? No, why?" Sunset said.

"Come on, Sunset, we used to date," Flash said, "I know when something's bothering you. And I can also tell from the look on your face, Sonic."

Sonic and Sunset sighed. "Okay, here's the deal," Sonic said, "Our friend really likes someone, but we don't think that someone is who she thinks they are. We don't want to upset our friend by telling her what we think, because we also want to protect her, because if what we think is happening is really happening, then she deserves to know."

"You know?" Sunset asked.

"No," Flash said, "But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like both of you to look up for them."

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah," Flash said, "You know, Sunset, you've changed a lot since we went out. You're so much… nicer."

Sunset smiled, "Thanks, I'm glad you noticed."

Sonic and Sunset noticed that Timber was sneaking into the woods while Flash said, "Uh, look, Sunset, I know you and Shadow are dating, but maybe you and me, we could probably start over as friends."

"Uh, sounds great," Sunset said, "But we gotta go."

"Sorry, Flash," Sonic said, "We're kind of busy with something at the moment."

Sonic and Sunset went after Timber. Flash just called out, "Cool! Yeah, I wanted to start over later too!"

Flash just kicked a stone and sighed while Derpy patted him on the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Timber wondered through the trail that led deeper through the forest. He checked behind to make sure no one was behind him. When he was out of sight, Sonic and Sunset came out from behind a tree. They looked around for Timber.

"We must be getting close to the rock quarry," Sunset said.

Suddenly, they felt a rumble on the ground. They felt it coming from the direction Timber took. "Let's check it out," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sunset pushed branches out of their way. They saw the rock quarry and there was a cave. They saw someone squeeze their way through large rocks into the cave, and then there was a bright purple glow coming from inside the gym.

"Shoot," Sunset said as took out her phone, "He's definitely up to something."

"Make sure Twilight brings Strike," Sonic said.

In the sapphire tent, Twilight was reading a book while Spike was having a nap. Strike was keeping them company. Then they could hear Twilight's phone vibrating on the table. Twilight grabbed it and received a text from Sunset and Sonic.

"It's Sunset and Sonic," Twilight said, "They say to meet them by the rock quarry."

"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far," Spike said.

"They say it's important," Twilight said.

"Well, let's go," Strike said.

Twilight nodded. She picked up Spike before Strike picked up and held Twilight. He ran off with his speed to find Sonic and Sunset. When they got close, Strike put Twilight and Spike down. Then they began to walk to find them.

There was a bright purple glowing coming from the other side of the trees in their path.

"What is that? Twilight asked, but then she walked into a spider web and it got on her face, making her scream in fear, "AHH!"

Sunset suddenly put her hand over Twilight's mouth, "Shh!"

"C'mon," Sonic said, "This way."

Sunset, Twilight, Strike and Spike followed Sonic. They hit behind the trees and they saw the glow coming from inside the cave.

"What's going on down there?" Twilight asked.

"I think it's 'Gaia Everfree'," Sonic said.

Strike then knew what was going on, "Or someone who wants us to think she's back."

"Come on," Sunset said.

Sonic, Sunset, Twilight, Strike, and Spike all walked into the cave. When they came in, it had bright pinkish purple crystals that glowed in the dark. In front of them looked like a white glowing rock and it had white energy slowly going in the air and vanishing.

"Whoa," Sunset said.

"Look at all of these crystals," Strike said, "There's so many."

"This place is beautiful," Twilight said.

Sonic suddenly put his hand in front of the group. "What is it, Sonic?" Strike asked.

"Hold on," Sonic focused, and then he spoke, "There's Equestrian Magic here."

"You're right," Sunset agreed, "I can… I can feel it."

"Yeah," Strike agreed as well, "So do I. And just to tell you, I once visited Princess Twilight in Equestria a little while after the war."

"Wait," Spike said, "I thought Timber was faking there was a magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real?"

Spike didn't realize that he just spoke up. "Timber?" Twilight asked, "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing," a familiar voice said.

The group looked and saw someone coming out of the dark; Gloriosa, "It's all me."

"Gloriosa?" Strike asked.

"But… Timber…" Sunset said, "We were sure he was the one who wanted it to seem like Gaia Everfree was back."

"It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?" Sonic asked.

"I would never try to scare any one away from Camp Everfree," Gloriosa as she was walking past them.

But then Sonic grabbed Gloriosa's arm, and then he and Sunset's eyes glowed white and they had a vision. It began with Gloriosa in her office with Filthy Rich.

 _"_ _My, oh my,"_ Rich said, _"You feel behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now."_

 _"_ _Please,"_ Gloriosa said, _"My great-grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let the camp stay."_

 _"_ _Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?"_ Rich chuckled, _"I don't think so."_

 _"_ _Please!"_ Gloriosa begged in mercy, _"I-I-I-I-I just need a little more time!"_

 _"_ _Fine,"_ Rich said as he left the office, _"I'll give you till the end of the month. Hmph!"_

Gloriosa began to cry. Later she was sitting on a log in front of the river, still sobbing, _"What'll I do?"_

Gloriosa saw something in the sky in the reflection of the river, _"Huh?"_

Gloriosa saw purple energy flying through the sky. Gloriosa followed it. It went into the cave. Gloriosa went inside and fell over. But when she looked, she was amazed, _"Wow."_

In front of her was the same white glowing energy rock, and it had seven different colored geodes. Five of them were the same ones Gloriosa had now, and the other two were purple and red.

Gloriosa walked over and went to touch the geodes, but when she did, they got hold of her and glowed. Gloriosa pulled her hand away and fell over, but then brambles grew out of the ground and saved her. Gloriosa opened her hand and she had five exact same geodes she had today.

Then Gloriosa and Timber were arguing. _"You don't know what those things are!"_ Timber said.

 _"_ _But I know what they can do,"_ Gloriosa said as she used their power to make some plants in the office grow and pick things up, _"I've been practicing. I can control their power now."_

 _"_ _You don't know that for sure,"_ Timber said.

Gloriosa crossed her arms, and Timber just swiped his hand at her as he began to walk out. But then Gloriosa stopped him, _"This is our camp, and it's being taken away! If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!"_

Back on the day when the accident at the dock happened, Gloriosa saw Derpy and Sandalwood were stuck in the middle of the lake in their sailboat. She used her geodes and brambles grew from behind the sailboat. She wanted them to give the boat a little push, but instead, they gave the boat tremendous shove and it slammed into the dock.

Later, Trixie and Micro Chips were finding the lake to go fishing. But when they arrived, it was dry. Gloriosa looked and saw a whole pile of large rocks had blocked the water. She used the geodes to push the rocks off, and brambles grew making them fly and hit the ground hard, making the planet shake.

Then inside the docking station, Timber was arguing with Gloriosa again, _"You were using magic all over the place. I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?"_

 _"_ _I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"_ Gloriosa yelled as she began to walk out.

 _"_ _Ah, this is all too much for you,"_ Timber said, _"You have to let it go."_

That was Sonic and Sunset stopped having the vision and Gloriosa pulled her hand away.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp," Sonic said, "He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes."

Gloriosa was surprised. "All those things you were doing trying to make this 'the best week ever', every time you used magic to do them," Sunset said, "It caused another problem somewhere else."

Strike knew what they were saying, "Timber was…"

Sonic, Strike, and Sunset said all together, "Covering for you."

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?" Gloriosa asked, "How do you know about the magic?"

"We can see things. Feel things," Sunset said.

"Because we have magic too," Sonic said, "And so does Twilight, and so do our friends."

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong," Twilight said, "Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it."

"Oh, I got this," Gloriosa said, "And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power!"

Gloriosa reached for the red and purple geodes. "No!" Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight all yelled.

But too late, Gloriosa grabbed the geodes and used her powers to grow brambles and tie up Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike.

All the seven geodes began to form a necklace in a bramble around Gloriosa neck. She began to transform in green energy. Plants touched her and she gained a new form.

Gloriosa's skin had turned to heather purple. Her hair grew wildly and changed to Aegean blue with teal blue highlights, and her eyes blacked with parakeet green irises. She was wearing a dress in the mixture of pine and basil green with brambles and pinkish red leaves, carob brown arm length gloves, skin tight boots made of plants, a bramble hair band with green emeralds, and boysenberry purple goggles over her eyes.

Gloriosa floated in the air with green aura. She began to hover out of the cave, "Sorry, kids. I know what we need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page, so…"

"Gloriosa!" Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight yelled as they tried to get free from the brambles.

Gloriosa hovered out of the cave. She used her powers to grow brambles that picked up large rocks and blocked the way in.

"NOOOOO!" Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight all yelled.

Gloriosa chuckled as she hovered to the camp. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight struggled to pull the brambles off of them, but they were really strong. From behind one of the walls in the cave, the mysterious girl was watching with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile at Camp Everfree, on the dock, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, as well as Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops were all wearing clothing for the camp fashion show.

Rarity wondered, "Where are Twilight and Sunset? They're missing our dress rehearsal."

None of the other girls knew. "I suppose we can get started without them," Rarity said before she called to Vinyl, "Whenever you're ready."

Vinyl put a record disc in a record player. It began to play a techno pop theme. The girls began to do their rehearsal. Rarity saw that Applejack really liked the clothing she made for her.

Rarity smirked, "Told you you'd like it."

"It's all right, I guess," Applejack said, before she asked, "I do get to keep it after camp though, right?"

Rarity nodded as she and Applejack began to rehearse as well. Gloriosa was floating towards the camp with brambles growing behind her.

Snips and Snails were filling up some balloons for a water-balloon fight, but then when Gloriosa flew past them, they stood still nervously.

"She looks different," Snails said.

"Yeah, she looks… taller," Snips said.

The girls really seemed to like how the camp fashion show was going so far. "This is only a preview," Rarity said, "I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing."

But then Vinyl stopped the music. "Why did you stop the-?" Rarity asked when…

Silver yelled, "Holy cow! What's that!?"

Everyone saw Gloriosa hovering towards them, "Attention, campers!"

"It's Gaia Everfree!" Trixie yelled.

"She's real!" Flash yelled.

"AHH! We're doomed!" Bulk said in fear.

Breeze and Timber recognized Gloriosa through her form. "No," Breeze said, "It's Gloriosa!"

"Gloriosa? What are you doing?" Timber asked.

"That's Gloriosa?" Applejack asked.

"Am I going crazy?" Knuckles asked, "Or are her feet not touching the ground?"

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie said.

"Gloriosa!" Breeze said, "What are you trying to do?"

"I have an announcement to make," Gloriosa said, "Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry. I GOT THIS!"

Gloriosa slammed her hands in the ground. A massive wall of brambles began to grow out of the ground all around the camp. The Mobians and girls jumped from the dock before the brambles wrecked it.

"Aw, man!" Manic said.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow complained, "We literally just finished building that!"

"We've got bigger problems on our hands right now!" Shadow said.

The students tried to run and hide, but Gloriosa trapped them all inside they couldn't escape. Gloriosa then made more brambles grow and they suddenly grabbed the Mobians. They then threw them all out and they landed in the water.

 **(We will stand for Everfree)**

 _Gloriosa: I have waited for the day_

 _To send this greedy wolf away_

 _Now the magic is my salvation_

 _Gather close in my protection_

 _We…_

 _Will…_

 _Stand for Everfree!_

 _Behold the beauty of nature_

 _In all its glory_

 _No need to fear the vultures at the door_

 _Right here you have me to protect you_

 _Within the walls of thorns_

 _Forever free, forever more!_

 _They have come into our domain_

 _Here to seal our camp in chains_

 _But we have held it for generations_

 _This is just a complication_

 _We…_

 _Will…_

 _Stand for Everfree_

 _Trust in me, this is for your own good_

 _Don't be afraid, nature is our friend_

 _All of this beauty that surrounds us_

 _Every lovely bloom, designed to defend_

 _Let them come, just let them try_

 _I'm not about to say goodbye_

 _This camp will be here throughout the ages_

 _Written into the history pages_

 _We…_

 _Will…_

 _Stand for Everfree!_


	7. Chapter 7

The girls hid behind the boots on the land watching Gloriosa enjoy her power.

Fluttershy sighed, "Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?"

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"What we always do," Rainbow held out her hand, "Save the day!"

"But how?" Applejack asked, "We don't have the Chaos Emeralds, and our boyfriends can't get in."

"But we can use _your_ new powers," Breeze said.

The girls all agreed. They put their hands in with Rainbow's, and they raised them in the air.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Pinkie said, "This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!"

"Ooh, me too," Rarity agreed.

Breeze and Rainbow sighed. "Enough about the wardrobe," Rainbow said.

"We need to work together and we gotta stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here," Breeze said.

The other girls nodded. Gloriosa's brambles pushed the totem pole out of the ground, making it fall towards Lyra and Sweetie Drops. They screamed in fear, "AAAHH!"

Rarity then appeared right in front of them and she glowed white and ponied up, gaining her ears and tail. She created a large diamond shield in front of her and stopped the totem pole from hitting them as Rainbow grabbed Lyra and Sweetie Drops with her super speed and got them behind a bush where Fluttershy, Breeze, and Valhallen were. Rainbow glowed bright blue and ponied up gaining her ears, tail, and wings.

Fluttershy noticed a hole in the ground and did a soft knocking. A pair of three marsupial moles came out.

"Um, hi," Fluttershy said as she glowed bright yellow and gained her pony ears, tails, and wings, "Do you think you could give us a hand, or paw? We could really use a way out."

The moles nodded and went to digging a hole to get them out. Breeze then went running across the wall of brambles with Timber's axe cutting the brambles. Rainbow whooshed around helping the other campers.

Applejack picked up a large rock with her super strength and she glowed bight orange and ponied up gaining her ears and tail. She then threw the rock into the air, jumped up, and punched the rock throw the brambles making a hole, but then the brambles grew to block it.

Fluttershy, Valhallen, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops waited for the moles to tell them to come out. They made a whole that went out the other side of the bramble wall. They called to Fluttershy, telling her they could come through. They were about to go in, but then Gloriosa made brambles block the hole. But then she saw a pink glow and growled.

Pinkie put a pair of sprinkles in her hands and they glowed pink. Pinkie then glowed bright pink and she ponied up gaining her ears and tail. She threw two pairs of sprinkle bombs at the wall blowing two holes in it. Applejack carried a wood table and tried to push it through the hole, but Gloriosa's brambles wrecked it.

More brambles grew and got hold of Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Valhallen. Pinkie was knocked over and her pack of sprinkles fell out of her hand. Brambles tried to grab her, but Applejack got hold of them, but then they shook her off. More brambles grew around her and were about to trap her, but Rarity came and created a diamond bubble around them, breaking the brambles.

Rainbow tried to save the other campers, but they were getting caught in brambles cages at the last second. She then began running, but brambles caught her. Pinkie threw exploding sprinkles at the brambles destroying them. Pinkie tossed her pack of sprinkles and caught them, but then the whole pack glowed pink and was about to explode. Pinkie quickly threw it to the wall, and it made another hole that was quickly blocked.

"This isn't working!" Applejack said, "Her magic is too strong!"

Breeze then began running in circles around Gloriosa. His speed couldn't let her keep up. Breeze then came right to a halt with his arms in gold yellow electricity, "Sorry, Gloriosa."

Breeze threw bolts of his light lightning at Gloriosa, but Gloriosa then dodged them, and brambles grabbed Breeze's legs. They threw him to the bramble wall and the brambles from the wall got hold of him.

Back in the cave, Spike chewed on the brambles until they were ripped apart. Sonic, Strike, Sunset, and Twilight were free.

"Nice work, Spike," Sonic said.

Sonic, Strike, and Sunset tried to push the rock together, but it was too large and too heavy. Sunset turned to Twilight, "Twilight, you have to use your magic."

"I don't think I can lift something that big," Twilight said in worry.

"It's the only chance that we have at getting out of here and helping our friends," Sonic said.

Spike and Strike nodded to Twilight, telling her she had to try. Twilight stepped to the rock and focused her magic. Purple magic surrounded the boulder. She grunted as she tried hard. A light blue glow was appearing on her forehead, but she was able to move the boulder out of the way.

Twilight was about to collapse, but Sonic, Strike and Sunset helped her stand up. They were all about to leave, until they heard a voice, "Leaving so soon?"

Sonic, Strike, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike looked behind them and saw two parakeet green glowing eyes with violet purple irises and some kind of purple mist coming out of them.

"Go," Strike said, "I'll handle this."

Sonic, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike nodded as they left the cave. Strike got in a fighting stance, "Who are you?"

The stranger smirked as she stepped out of the darkness, revealing herself and making Strike gasp in shock. It was a girl with lavender skin, and black hair with two streaks; seafoam green and violet purple. She was wearing an ebony back skintight suit with the symbol of a fern green star on the chest and some fern green streaks and detail, pitch black heel shoes, and she also had lavender wings on her back.

"Twivine?" Strike asked.

"Yes," Twivine answered, "And I'm actually the real Twilight Sparkle this time."

"Twilight, please," Strike said, "I don't want to hurt you. just come home with me. I can help you."

"Well, thanks," Twivine said before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

Then a whole bunch of different colored robots walked out of the darkness with laser blades. Strike gasped, "What the-?"

"Oh, and by the way, I have a friend," Twivine said as she stepped sideways.

Strike could then hear some hissing sound like a snake. Then all of a sudden, someone came out of the darkness. It was… Lyric.

"Whoa, you must be Lyric, right?" Strike asked.

Lyric suddenly grabbed Strike with the claw on his tail and held him close to his face, "Correct. And you can call me 'master'."

Back at the camp, Gloriosa stood on the sundial and asked the girls in her anger, "Why are you fighting me? I'm doing this to save our camp. I'm doing this for you!"

"Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" Rarity asked, "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa."

"To the spa?" Gloriosa said sweetly, before she yelled in anger, "TO THE SPA?!"

A whole bunch of brambles grew and got hold of Gloriosa. Rainbow rushed at her, but a bramble made her trip and hit her friends accidently.

Gloriosa was going to be the main power of the bramble prison. "Gloriosa, this isn't the way," Timber said.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber," Gloriosa said, "But I got this!"

More and more brambles grew and caught Timber. Timber yelled, "No! You don't!"

Sonic, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike were just outside the bramble wall. The brambles were too strong for Sonic and Sunset to tear through.

"Twilight, do you think you can use your magic?" Sunset asked.

Twilight was scared, "I don't want to use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over."

Sonic and Sunset took Twilight's hands, and they glowed blue and red. "Twilight, our friends are in there," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sunset then ponied up. Sonic gained his hedgehog ears and his wings while Sunset gained her pony ears and tail. Twilight sighed, "Okay."

Twilight began to use her magic to get through. The brambles grew into becoming a giant orb around the camp. Gloriosa in the brambles was going to be in the center.

"Please, Gloriosa!" Timber said, "What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

"That isn't Gloriosa," someone said.

Everyone looked and saw Sonic, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike come through the brambles. Twilight's eyes almost turned to the eyes of Midnight.

"Twilight!" Rarity said.

"Sunset!" Applejack said.

"Sonic! You're okay!" Rainbow said.

Sonic, Sunset, and Twilight went to Timber. "That isn't your sister," Sunset said.

"It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic," Sonic said.

Gloriosa was getting covered in the brambles. "Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go!" Timber begged with tears in his eyes, "Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you."

Gloriosa was completely covered in the brambles. "Gloriosa!" Timber yelled before he got covered as well.

Twilight wanted to help him, but it was too late. Sonic and Sunset pulled her away. The bramble shield was complete. Green electricity struck the ground, making a whole bunch of brambles grow everywhere.

The other Mobains got out of the water. They went and tried to get through the brambles, but they were really strong, even for Knuckles' strength.

"How do we get through?" Tails said, "They're too thick."

All of a sudden, Strike landed hard against the bramble wall. He fell over and groaned, "How about you guys give me a little help here?"

Lyric and Twivine came out of the trees chuckling evilly. Lyric's bots appeared. The Mobains were surprised.

"It's Lyric and Twivine," Shadow said.

"Surprise," Lyric hissed.

Lyric's bot and Twivine prepared to attack, and the Mobians and Strike defended themselves.

Back inside the brambles, Sonic, Sunset, and Twilight were getting trapped. The other girls came together. "Rarity!" Applejack said.

Rarity formed a crystal shield around them. The brambles went all around it, pushing hard.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Rarity tried to hold the shield up.

Sonic and Sunset turned to Twilight. "It's up to you," Sonic said, "You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!"

"No! There's too many of them!" Twilight said, "It would take too much magic! I can't!"

"It's the only way," Sunset said, "You have to embrace the magic inside you."

"But what if she takes over?" Twilight asked in fear with tears in her eyes, "What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?"

Sonic placed his hands on Twilight's shoulders, "That will not happen. We won't let it."

Twilight could hear that the shield was starting to crack. She got the courage and began to use her magic. Purple energy was around the shield on the outside, trying to push the brambles off. But then the brambles pushed against the shield. Rarity panted in exhaustion trying to hold it up.

Sonic and Sunset took hold of Twilight's arms. "Come on, Twilight," Sonic said, "You have to be stronger than she is."

Twilight focused into using all of her magic. Her glasses turned to Midnight's and her eyes glowed mint green. She began to gain Midnight's horn. In her head, Twilight saw Midnight laughing.

"You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!" Midnight turned to energy and transferred into Twilight.

Twilight began to get her Midnight powers. She got the wings and the horn, "NOOOO!"

Twilight was in fear, but then, "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight looked and saw Sonic and Sunset. They were in beams of energy. Sonic's beam was blue and Sunset's was red.

"Twilight! Listen to us!" Sonic and Sunset said, "You are in charge!"

Then Rarity appeared, "You are a light, darling! A force for good!"

Next Rainbow, "Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!"

Then next Pinkie, "We're here for you, Twilight!"

And then Applejack, "And we'll be here no matter what!"

And last, Fluttershy, "We believe in you!"

Twilight saw that all her friends were there. "You are NOT Midnight Sparkle!" Sonic and Sunset yelled.

Twilight was scared, but then her eyes were normal, "No! I… am… Twilight Sparkle!"

The wings and the horn began to crack, "And the magic I carry inside me is… the Magic of Friendship!"

Then the magic went bright and Twilight burst out of the shield. She had Princess Twilight's pony ears, tail, and wings. She flew to where Gloriosa was. She used her magic to pull the brambles apart, and Gloriosa was revealed.

"No! Stop!" Gloriosa yelled.

Twilight then took the geodes away from Gloriosa. They separated and hovered to each of the girls. The red went to Sunset, the blue to Rainbow, the orange to Applejack, the white to Rarity, the yellow to Fluttershy, and the pink to Pinkie.

The geodes suddenly glowed and the girls began to transform. They gained new clothing and the necklaces were turned to crystal necklaces with their symbols on them.

Sunset's hair turned to a style that looked Egyptian with a crown that was her shimmering sun symbol. She was wearing a sparkling rose red dress with butter yellow detail, merigold orange shoulder pads with sapphire blue crystals on them, a coal black belt around her waist with her symbol on the front, merigold orange gauntlets on each lower arm, coal black tightfitting pants, and merigold orange boots with gold and sapphire blue crystals.

Rainbow's hair was in a new ponytail. She was wearing a sparkling rose red dress with a lapis blue streak going down, pure gold gauntlets with a lightning bolt on each lower arm, gold shoulder pads, some pieces of gold and some clear merigold detail on the skirt as well as a gold belt around her waist, sparkling cerulean blue short tightfitting pants with merigold orange streaks on the side of the legs, and sparkling tangerine orange and sapphire blue running shoes with Tuscan sun yellow wings. Her wings had turned to sapphire blue crystal wings.

Applejack's hair was in a new kind of ponytail with an emerald apple hairband with emerald apples. She was wearing a teal blue dress with a pure gold collar and gold buttons, a gold belt around her waist, cinnamon brown gloves with emeralds on the back of the hands and a bit of lime green, biscotti tan tightfitting pants, teal blue socks, and merigold orange cowgirl boots with biscotti tan detail and emerald apples.

Fluttershy's hair had a violet purple crystal butterfly hairclip as well as two white ones, and it was wrapped in a stylish ponytail. She was wearing a sparkling arctic blue and mint green dress with hot pink crystal butterflies, canary yellow and violet purple shoulder pads, a mauve purple gauntlet on her lover arms, white tightfitting pants, arctic blue socks, and sparkling taffy pink boots with chartreuse green detail. Her wings had turned to seafoam green crystal wings.

Pinkie's ponytail became two short ponytails with three crystal balloon hairclips; one sky blue, one gold yellow, and one magenta pink. She was wearing a sparkling magenta purple and daffodil yellow dress with long sleeves and arctic blue crystal balloons, violet purple gloves with cobalt blue bracelets, sparkling magenta purple short tightfitting pants, and magenta purple slipper shoes with arctic blue crystal balloons on them.

Rarity's hair was in a new stylish ponytail. She was wearing a sparkling dress mixed in the colors of cobalt blue, sky blue, and stone blue. She had violet purple gauntlets, a periwinkle purple belt around her waist with a cerulean blue diamond buckle on the front, indigo blue tightfitting pants, and dark amethyst purple boots with cerulean blue diamonds on them.

Twilight hovered to the girls and Sonic. The purple geode flew to her, and then it turned to a crystal necklace with her symbol and gave her a suit of her own. Twilight's glasses were replaced with clear magenta purple goggles, and a magenta purple starry hairband was in her hair. She was wearing a sparkling Aegean blue and violet purple dress with a magenta purple collar and a white triangle, magenta pink gloves with sky blue gauntlets and magenta purple stars, indigo blue tightfitting pants, and cerulean blue boots with crepe pink detail and a magenta pink star at the center on the top. Her wings turned to sapphire blue crystal wings.

The crystal necklaces glowed and beams of energy shot up into the air. Then they turned into a geode that was all the seven colors of the originals. The rainbow geode flew to Sonic. Then Sonic was surrounded by rainbow aura. Then the rainbow geode became a necklace of his own, and Sonic was now getting a new look too.

Sonic's hair now had emerald green and crimson red highlights. He was wearing a sparkling cerulean blue short sleeve shirt, gold armor on his chest with gold armor shoulder pads and the symbol of a white star with seven stars each with a different color behind it; one cerulean blue, one fuscia pink, one crimson red, one tiger orange, one gold yellow, one pure white, and one lavender purple, sparkling crimson red skintight pants with merigold highlights, a pure gold belt with seven geodes that looked similar to the originals, and Aegean blue running shoes with white and merigold orange highlights. He also had teal blue fingerless gloves with merigold orange and gold yellow gauntlets, and his wings turned to cerulean blue crystal blue wings.

Sonic and the Mane 7 shot beams of their color into the sky, and they flashed through the brambles. They all turned to crystal before everything flashed, and the brambles were all gone. Everyone saw that they were save again as green lights slowly hovered to the ground.

Timber got up and saw Gloriosa on the ground. She was back in her normal form. Timber came over to his sister, "Gloriosa?"

A floating light of green touched Gloriosa's face, and she was awake, "What… what happened?"

"It's okay," Timber said as he pulled his sister into a hug, "It's gonna be okay."

Timber smiled at Twilight, and Twilight smiled back. Sonic and the Mane 7 hovered back to the ground. Everyone cheered for them.

Spike came up and jumped into Twilight's arms. "You did it!" Spike said when he noticed the crystal necklace, "Whoa. Nice bling."

The girls saw their necklaces. "What… what are these?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure," Sunset said.

"But clearly, we have some kind of connection to them," Sonic said.

"I almost don't care what they are," Rarity said, "They are gorgeous! GASP! And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!"

Rarity laughed in excitement, until Sonic spoke, "Um, Rarity, about that…"

"That's probably cancelled, isn't it?" Rarity said.

But then they could hear the sound of two people screaming. Lyric and Twivine suddenly landed hard on the ground as pieces of Lyric's bots scattered on the ground. Strike and the other Mobians landed on their feet on the ground.

Lyric growled, "Get them, Twivine!"

Twivine charged at Strike and the others, but in slow motion, Strike put his hand in his pocket, and then he pulled out a pair of tech handcuffs. Strike dodged Twivine and put the cuffs on her at the same time. Twivine then fell onto the ground.

The cuffs were dampening Twivine's abilities. The claw on Lyric's tail then grabbed Strike's neck. Lyric chuckled, "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Hey, Lyric!" Sonic said.

Lyric turned, and then Sonic had his enerbeam. He used it to grab hold of Lyric, making him drop Strike. Tails and Knuckles then used their enerbeams to help Sonic.

Lyric hissed, "You think even without your friend, Amy, you can hold me for long?"

That was when a pink and yellow hammer and a pair of wooden boomerangs hit Lyric in the head, knocking him down. Sonic recognized the hammer and the boomerangs, "Hey, those belongs to…"

Everyone turned their heads and saw two teenage girls standing on the sundial. One had peach skin, short taffy pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purplish magenta pink non-sleeve sports shirt, white sports tape wrapped around her waist, a hot pink skirt with magenta pink tightfitting shorts underneath, and taffy pink shoes with gold yellow buckles and charcoal black straps. She also white fingerless gloves, mauve purple sports tape wrapped around her lover arms, and pure gold rings around her wrists. And she even had what looked like an enerbeam, but the glow was pink.

The other girl had peach skin, tangerine orange hair with hickory highlights wrapped in two ponytails, and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a short cedar brown tank top, wood brown shorts, and cedar brown shoes with silver buckles. She also had two silver bracelets on her left wrist.

"Hey, guys, what'd we miss?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"Amy and Sticks!" Sonic said surprised, "You're here!"

"We thought you could use a little help," Amy said as she grabbed her hammer.

Lyric growled as he got up. "Together!" Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy used their enerbeams to get hold of Lyric. Then they held him up in the air, and then they slammed him to the ground.

Lyric groaned in pain. Strike suddenly had an idea. He suddenly ran out of Camp Everfree, and then after five seconds, he was back holding the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Strike threw each of the Emeralds to one of the Mane 7. They grabbed them and they transformed into their Chaos Ranger forms. Lyric got of the ground and was in the air hissing angrily.

The Chaos Rangers charged their Morphers. They aimed at Lyric as the Morphers glowed brightly. Lyric was freaking out, "Wait, what are you doing!?"

The Rangers shouted together, "Chaos Morpher Blast!"

The Chaos Morphers fired massive lasers at Lyric, but suddenly they went straight through and disappeared. Everyone was surprised.

"What the-?" Sunset said.

Then Lyric was looking like he was vibrating, and then he was changing into something else. He glowed brightly and now it was some strange white energy. Then they could hear someone laughing evilly in there.

"You really thought it was Lyric who came back?" the voice said, "I really fooled you."

That voice sounded really familiar to Sonic and Shadow. "Wait a minute," Shadow said, "That sounds like…"

"No…" Sonic said, "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is," the voice said.

The energy disappeared revealing a young male adult. He had peach skin, long cloud white hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a cloud grey jean jacket over a white shirt, silver grey sweatpants, and crimson red and cerulean blue striped shoes.

"Hello, Sonic and Shadow, did you miss me?" the stranger asked chuckling.

"It's Nazo!" Sonic and Shadow said.

"He's back!" Tails said.

"Impossible!" Knuckles said.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow said, "This guy is from Mobius, too?"

"Worse," Sonic said, "He once tried to destroy it so he would get rid of the Master Emerald."

"Correct," Nazo said, "And I've come here to do the same thing to this world, but I'm willing to give anyone a chance to fight me."

The Mobians, heroes, and girls all growled and clenched their fists. Nazo decided to pick someone who he felt was worthy enough.

Nazo made his decision, "I believe Sonic is the bravest one."

Everyone else gasped, "WHAT!?"

"Why do you choose me?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just say that I prefer this fight to be a real 1v1 battle," Nazo said, "Shadic didn't feel entirely like one person."

Sonic though about this, and then he accepted the challenge, "Bring it on."

Nazo chuckled, "Good. Follow me to the mountains."

Sonic was about to follow Nazo, but Rainbow spoke, "Wait."

Sonic turned to Rainbow. Rainbow came to Sonic pulled him into a soft kiss on the lips, and Sonic returned it. When Rainbow broke it, she said to her boyfriend, "Please come back in one piece."

Sonic nodded, "I will."

Sonic and Nazo flew off to the mountains. When they were at the mountains, it was cold and snowing. They were prepared for their battle.

"Ready to settle this, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Nazo asked.

"Ready as I'll always be," Sonic said.

Sonic and Nazo had aura surrounding them as they were prepared to settle their fight. Sonic's aura was bright bluish white, and Nazo's was bright red.

 **(Cryoshell – Gravity Hurts)**

Sonic and Nazo charged at each other fast. They collided hit each other with their auras flashing bright. Sonic's eyes then glowed blue and shot blue lasers right at Nazo's face, but Nazo went down before they hit him, and then he then teleported.

Sonic looked around for Nazo. Nazo then reappeared right in front of him and gave him a strong kick to the stomach. Sonic was launched high in the air, then Nazo appeared in front of him and slammed his fists down onto Sonic, sending him to one of the mountains, and breaking the top.

Sonic groaned as he pushed a bunch of heavy rocks off of him. Nazo then appeared grabbing him and tossing him into the air. He then charged at him and gave him a punch to the face and the stomach. He then held up his hand and formed a yellow energy orb. He threw it at Sonic's face.

Sonic was flying towards the ground fast, but then he stopped himself and saw Nazo preparing an attack. Nazo shouted, "Chaos Blast!"

Nazo threw a large red Chaos Blast at Sonic. Sonic held his hand in front of him and formed a rainbow energy shield to block the attack. That did work, but it also gave Sonic a bit of a strong push. Sonic went into the ground, making a hole, and then he came out of the ground in a cave of ice.

Sonic got up groaning in pain before Nazo came in and charged at him again. He raised his fist and tried to punch him, but then Sonic kicked him right in his stomach. He then gave him a whole bunch of punches and kicks before he then did a strong dragon kick, sending Nazo to a wall.

"I'm impressed, Nazo," Sonic said, "That attack was powerful."

Nazo got up, "You haven't seen anything yet, Sonic."

Sonic shot his lasers at Nazo, but Nazo blocked them with his hands. He then threw his arms out with a bit of a blow making the ice around him break.

Sonic flew right at him with his fist, "Neither have you."

Sonic gave Nazo a really strong punch to the face with a really loud **POW!** Nazo was launched out of the cave and went flying across the ocean. Sonic flew at him. He caught up and punched him with his left fist, and then again with his right fist.

Nazo was now flying over a rocky place near the desert. Sonic came right at him and swung his fists down at him, launching him to the ground. A bunch of the rocks in the ground bounced off from the impact. Nazo groaned in pain as he got up and pushed the rocks on top of him off.

Sonic slowly hovered to the ground, "Haven't you learned yet that no matter how much you improve, you can never stop me?"

Nazo chuckled, "Well, I'll admit, Sonic. I am truly impressed. But did you really believe that you're the only one with that kind of power?"

Gold aura began to surround Nazo as he began to shout. Then Nazo transformed, and his looks were different. His hair turned to gold yellow, and the white on his clothing turned to a bright blonde yellow. Nazo now had a super form.

"Surprised?" Nazo asked.

"Super Nazo?" Sonic said, before he just laughed.

Sonic then had gold aura as his hair went into the look for his super form. His clothing remained the same, and Sonic's aura was now bright gold with rainbow sparkles. His Sword of Harmony appeared in its holster on Sonic's back.

Sonic chuckled, "I've seen worse."

In the sky, a pair of fighter jets and a helicopter were video tapping this while a news reporter was announcing, "We are here reporting live near the canyon where we see Sonic fighting a new threat."

At Canterlot City, the screens were showing the fight. Everyone had hope for Sonic. At Camp Everfree, Strike had made a screen with his powers and it was showing the fight.

"You can do it, Sonic," Rainbow said.

 **(Brandon Yates – Alive)**

Nazo growled, "Then let's see who will win! This will be a battle to the death!"

Nazo charged at Sonic with his fist raised, but right as he threw it, Sonic disappeared. He then reappeared right in front of Nazo and gave him a strong high kick, launching him into a rock pillar, breaking it. Sonic flew after Nazo.

Sonic and Nazo were now fighting over the canyon. Nazo grabbed Sonic and gave him a kick sending him down into the lake. Sonic flew right back out thrusting at Nazo.

Sonic gave Nazo a strong punch to the stomach, then Nazo punched Sonic in the face, next Sonic gave Nazo a strong uppercut, and then Sonic and Nazo threw a punch at each other, and they collided.

Sonic and Nazo began to throw punches and kicks at each other, blocking them and reflecting them. Nazo then punched Sonic in the face, forcing him back. Nazo then teleported in front of Sonic, and kicked him upward. Sonic went up, and then Nazo reappeared ahead of him with yellow energy in his hand.

"You're finished!" Nazo yelled.

Nazo threw the orb at Sonic, and it hit his face. Sonic was sent flying into the lake again, but he landed on top of the water. He was then surrounded by whitish blue energy, and Nazo was surrounded by red energy.

Sonic and Nazo charged at each other yelling. When they collided, they made a strong wind, making the rock pillars around them break and go flying. Their auras were shining bright and blasting from them.

Sonic and Nazo shouted before the energy between them caused an explosion. Then Sonic and Nazo went flying out of the smoke fighting each other as they went moving across the canyon. The planes with the cameras followed them.

Nazo kept disappearing and reappearing around Sonic, before he gave him a punches of punches to his stomach along with an uppercut, and dragon kick to the face, and a roundhouse kick to the back, knocking him off.

Nazo then charged at Sonic and threw attacks, but Sonic kept blocking them as they both flew across the canyons as the jets recording them followed.

Sonic then pushed Nazo back, and then he charged at him with his fist in the air, "Take this!"

Sonic began giving Nazo a bunch of jabs and uppercuts, before they were now flying across the ocean again. Sonic began to give Nazo a whole bunch of punches without stopping, but Nazo had his arms in front of him blocking the attacks.

Sonic and Nazo flew across the ocean, and now they were in Canterlot City. Sonic was stilling throwing his punches, "You can take it, can't you?"

Sonic then kicked Nazo's arms out of the way, and then he did a front flip and slammed his fists on Nazo's head. He then gave him a few kicks. "You're too powerful for your own good!"

Sonic then gave Nazo a strong roundhouse kick, and it sent him into a building. Nazo groaned in pain, but then he saw Sonic charging at him, "Get off my home world!"

Sonic then began pushing Nazo through buildings giving him real damage. Right as they went over the park, Nazo punched Sonic in the face.

Sonic groaned a little. Nazo then grabbed Sonic's shirt, "You don't belong on this planet!"

Nazo then threw Sonic off and charged at him. Sonic then stopped himself, and charged at Nazo faster. He gave him a strong punch to the face.

Nazo groaned and rubbed his face where Sonic punched him. Sonic then grabbed Nazo, "This stops here!"

Sonic then gave Nazo a strong uppercut, and he was sent flying to another building. He went up through it, and broke through the roof. Nazo groaned as he slowly stood up. Sonic slowly hovered onto the ground.

"All right, Nazo," Sonic said, "Have you had your fun yet? I think it's time this fight was done."

"You're right," Nazo said, "It's time to end this."

Nazo held his hands behind him and red energy was forming between them. Nazo chuckled, "Prepare to meet your doom."

The orb charged up fast. Nazo then threw his arms in front of him, "CHAOS BLAAAAAAAAAST!"

Nazo fired a massive red energy beam at Sonic. It was really powerful and bright. But inside, Sonic was slowly walking towards Nazo with no problem.

Nazo growled, "I will beat you!"

Sonic was getting closer and closer to Nazo. When he was right in front of him, he grabbed his sword with his right and while he twisted Nazo's arm with his left hand, making the beam instantly disappear.

"Enough, Nazo!" Sonic said as he pulled out his sword, "This is over!"

Sonic slashed Nazo left and right, and then did a backflip while kicking him and sending him up in the air. Sonic then put his sword in his holster. He then put his hands behind him and whitish blue energy formed and glowed between them.

Nazo didn't have enough time to get away. Sonic threw his hands in front of him, "HARMONIC CHAOS KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"

Sonic fired a massive whitish blue beam at Nazo. Nazo was in full reach of the blast. He shouted in utter pain as he was vaporized, **_"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"_**

 **(Stop Soundtrack)**

Soon, the beam disappeared. Nazo was gone. Sonic had won and saved the world again. Everyone down on the ground cheered for him. Sonic smiled and waved at them.

"Now I have to head back to Camp Everfree," Sonic said.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone knew that Sonic was okay, but he didn't arrive. They looked around in the sky for any sight of him. Rainbow turned and then saw Sonic coming.

Rainbow gasped, "There he is!"

Sonic slowly hovered to the ground, and everyone cheered for him. Rainbow ran up to him and gave him a strong hug and a kiss.

"Great job, Sonic," Strike said, "You did it."

"You beat Nazo," Tails said.

"Even without my help, that was really impressive," Shadow said.

Sonic chuckled, "I guess I really do truly understand the power of Chaos and Friendship."

But then, something caught Sonic's ear, "Shh. Listen, do you hear something?"

Everyone else was quiet. Sonic then looked into the forest, and then he could hear the sound better. It sounded like little creatures were saying 'chow'. That sounded really familiar.

"Wait a second," Sonic said, "Are those…"

Then out of the forest, a whole bunch of different kinds of little chaos from Mobius came out of the forest. Everyone was surprised.

"Whoa, what are these adorable little creatures?" Fluttershy asked.

"Those are chaos," Tails said in surprise, "I can't believe they're actually here."

Sonic could then hear some footsteps coming out of the forest. When the person came out, it was a young girl with light blue and yellow choa in her hands, and it had a red bow on it. The girl had buttermilk tan skin, carrot orange hair wrapped in two ponies tails, and cinnamon brown eyes. She was wearing a marmalade orange T-shirt with a white color and a cerulean blue bow, a marmalade skirt with marmalade orange tightfitting shorts underneath, and bright gold yellow and apricot orange shoes with white socks.

The girl kept her eyes on Sonic, until she spoke, "Is it really you, Sonic?"

The girl's voice made the Mobians' eyes go wide in shock. "Cream and Cheese?" Sonic asked.

The girl and the choa nodded. They really were Cream and Cheese. The Mobains came over to them.

"I can't believe it," Tails said, "How did you get here?"

"We're not sure," Cream said, "All we know is that we were on Mobius when it was blowing up, but then somehow we were transported here to this world."

Knuckles gave this some thought, and then said, "I think maybe the Master Emerald had transported some of our closet friends here."

"You may be right," Shadow said.

"Cream, we'll explain everything," Sonic said, "But do you think you can help us clean up?"

"Of course," Cream and Cheese smiled.

The other chaos offered to help. "Hang on," Breeze said, "What do we do with Twivine?"

Everyone looked and saw Twivine was sitting on the ground with the cuffs still on. Strike walked over to her. He then reached into his pocket and took out a sample of his DNA. He injected it into Twivine.

Twivine started to moan a little as a small green mist was coming out of her and vanishing into thin air. When it stopped, Twivine opened her eyes, and they were normal. She turned back to Twilight.

"What… what happened?" Strike's Twilight asked.

Strike put his hand on his Twilight's shoulder, "Don't worry, Twilight," Strike said, "You're okay now. Twivine is gone for good."

Strike picked up his Twilight and held her. He turned to the others, "You go ahead. I'm gonna take her home. I'll be right back."

The others nodded as Strike opened a breach and went through it with his Twilight back to his world.

Later, everyone was cleaning up the mess all over the camp. Gloriosa walked over to Celestia and Luna.

"I am so sorry," Gloriosa said, "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had, and instead I've made it the worst."

Gloriosa sighed, "Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich."

Celestia and Luna didn't agree. "No, it's not," Celestia said, "This camp has meant so much to so many people. My sister and me included."

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna asked as all the students gathered around, agreeing that the camp meant so much to them too.

Sonic, Twilight, and Sunset came over. "We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away," Twilight said, "If camp meant so much to you two…"

"Then maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past," Sonic said.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it," Sunset said.

Applejack put down a heavy log she was holding, "Oh! Like a fund-raiser?"

"Or a BALL?" Rarity squealed in excitement.

"Our bands could play," Rainbow said.

"I can help write a new song just for the occasion," Fluttershy added.

Everyone else chattered in agreement. "Those are all good ideas," Gloriosa said, "But where would we hold it?"

"We could hold it in the Crystal Cave," Strike said.

Rarity gasped in excitement, "A crystal ball? I LOVE IT!"

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm," Gloriosa said, "Really, I do. But I just don't how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone."

The Mobians, the girls, and the heroes all said, "We got this!"

 **(Be The Legend You Were Meant To Be)**

They all put their hands together. And they began to put things together for the ball. Twilight, Timber, and Sonic were writing letters together for the invites. Twilight was using her magic to help get them ready faster. She really seemed to be completely okay with it now.

 _Twilight: I used to think that stories were just that_

 _Set in stone concrete as a fact_

 _Sonic: It didn't dawn on me_

 _That I could change history_

Sunset, Strike, and Shadow were making some checks off of a list. Everyone was gathering the things they needed for the party, and some speakers for a stage for the bands. Snips was holding a cake, but then he tried over with the cake flying out of his hands, Sunset was able to catch all the pieces with the book.

 _Sunset: Now I know I'm writing my own song_

 _Fight my way to the ending that I want_

 _Strike: I'll turn a tragedy_

 _Into an epic fantasy_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero too_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Take my hand; I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be_

 _Everfree!_

 _Oh wha oh oh wha oh oh wah oh_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh wha oh oh wha oh oh wah oh_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

Gloriosa stood on the dock feeling a little worried about her camp, but Timber stood beside her and made her smile, encouraging her that things were going to be fine.

Manic held a punch of cupcakes on a plate, and Pinkie put some sprinkles on them all. They prepared for the bang.

Some squirrels were rolling out a carpet as Spike was following them. Tails picked him up as he and Fluttershy held a string of colorful lights to some birds, and they attached them to ceiling of the cave. Rainbow and Breeze were using their super speed handing out letters to houses of the people who once came to Camp Everfree.

 _Fluttershy: There was a time when fear would hold me down_

 _Tails: Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

 _Rainbow: Look at me now I'm souring high_

 _Breeze: It's never boring in the sky_

Flash, Valhallen, and Bulk were lifting up heavy rocks to clear the path of rocks for the cave, but Knuckles and Applejack were lifting up the giant rocks, making the others' jaws drop as they tossed the rock away. Rarity and Silver created crystal chandeliers and hanged them in the cave.

 _Applejack: When I know I've got friends on my side_

 _Knuckles: Whatever trials, I'll take them all in strike_

 _Rarity: Together we will shine so bright_

 _Silver: A radiant brilliance in the night_

Everything was complete. The Sonic-Rainbooms as well as Strike and Breeze were performing at the ball in the crystal cave. Everyone was cheering and dancing along.

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero too_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Take my hand; I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be_

 _Everfree!_

 _Oh wha oh oh wha oh oh wah oh_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh wha oh oh wha oh oh wah oh_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be!_

 **(End of song)**

Everyone cheered for their song. Gloriosa came onto the stage and took a microphone, "Thank you all so much for coming. And for helping us raise enough money to… save Camp Everfree!"

Everyone cheered more. Filthy Rich grumbled as he walked away. Gloriosa turned to Sonic and his friends, "Thank you. For everything. If I'd just asked for help in the first place…"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Sonic said, "It's kind of what we do."

Later that night, the people inside were celebrating at the party. Twilight was helping with putting more lights on the walls of the cave. Timber walked over to her.

"Not to brag or anything," Timber said, "But it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from Rubus fruitcosus. Blackberry brambles."

"I'm familiar with the genus," Twilight said, "It's just a little weird you'd say you saved the campers. I thought _I_ saved them."

"Yeah," Timber said, "But I saved you from falling on the docks, so that you could save the campers. So, technically, it was all me."

"Well, what about Sonic beating Nazo?" Twilight asked, "Was it also you?"

"Hehe," Timber chuckled, "That one was all him. So I guess, he and I both saved everyone."

Twilight just giggled, "I'm really glad I met you."

Timber was surprised, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"That sounds like a 'goodbye'," Timber said as he began to blush, "And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?"

Twilight blushed as well, but she smiled, "Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Oh, good," Timber said as he and Twilight noticed she was making more lights fly around them, "I was hoping that's what this meant."

Twilight took Timber's hand. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes as Twilight placed her hand on Timber's chest. They then slowly leaned towards each other for a kiss, but then Gloriosa touched her brother's shoulder, startling them and making them blush heavily in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, hehe, sorry," Gloriosa said, "I need to borrow Timber. There are some downers I really want him to meet. They were good friends with mom and dad."

As Gloriosa and Timber walked away, Timber asked Twilight, "Save me a dance, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight said.

Twilight then turned around and saw that her friends had seen it all.

"Adorable," Rarity said.

"He does seem like a pretty cool guy," Sunset said.

"Really cool if you ask me," Sticks said.

"You know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow whooshed around the place, "I handed out like four hundred flyers, set up the stage…"

Rainbow then came back to her friends with a box of pizza, "And still had time to pick up pizza. I love my super speed!"

"About that," Sunset said as she and Sonic had their necklaces in their hands, "I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers."

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," Sonic said, "In fact, maybe we think we were meant to have them all along."

"Me too," Twilight said.

Everyone agreed. A bit later outside, Sonic, Sunset, and Strike were just outside the cave with some drinks. Twilight and Timber were just at the entrance and Timber placed a kiss on Twilight's hand before Twilight walked out waving goodbye. When she saw that her friends already out and knew, they all smiled as Sunset bounced her eyebrows, and Twilight blushed as she playfully punched Sunset's arm.

"There is one thing we're still wondering about though," Sunset said.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" Sunset asked.

"How did it get here?" Strike asked.

"And why did it come here in the first place?" Sonic asked.

The four looked into the starry night sky. At Canterlot High, the horse on the Wondercolt statue was removed. But there was a crack on the top. Then there was a rainbow glow coming from inside it. Then small different colored lights flew out of it. This meant that a new Equestrian power was coming.

The next day, back at the camp, The Mobians, the girls, and the heroes had finally fixed the dock again.

"Third time's the charm," Rainbow said, "Or is it fifth? I've lost track."

"All that matters is that the runway is finished," Rarity said.

"I think you mean, the dock?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, tomahto tomato," Rarity said.

Pinkie threw a bunch of part decorations and marshmallows, "Let's celebrate!"

When the marshmallows landed on the dock, Strike suddenly realized, "Oh, NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"

Too late. BOOM! The marshmallows exploded destroying the dock. Everyone was shock. Rarity fainted and was about to fall, but Silver held his hand and caught her.

"Not again!" Breeze said.

Sonic and Strike yelled, "ARE… YOU… KIDDING ME!?"

 **The end.**

NerfSonicRD: Hey, guys. What's going on? I really hope you enjoyed reading my fourth story of the Sonic and Equestria Girls crossover. Man, four stories done in one year. It surprising, even for me. I do have a feeling that there may be a fifth Equestria Girls movie, but if not, I still had fun writing these stories.

Now I can be able to focus on the other stories I've planned. Until then, see you soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
